To The Past
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: "Naruto terbunuh saat peperangan, pembunuhnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan menyakitkan hati! jinchuriki yang lainnya tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja dan mengirim Naruto ke masa lalu. Tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi, Kurama mengubah Naruto jadi perempuan!" Author suck at summary, RnR pleas, Pairing undecided, temporary F!NaruAll
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **__Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : **__mengandung __GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_**Tambahan**_** : **Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

!**Author's Notes**! (Opening)

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam reader (tergantung anda membaca fic ini kapan) saya kembali ke fandom ini lagi~

Setelah sekian lama "Hiatus" sayapun kembali di karenakan mendapat ide (menurut saya cemerlang)untuk membuat fic ini.

Dan sekarang saya juga merubah status dari "Hiatus" menjadi "Semi-Active"

Yasudah dari pada saya ngoceh enggak jelas dan memanjangkan "Author's Notes" ini langsung saja ke ceritanya, sampai jumpa di "Author's Notes" selanjutnya~

* * *

Naruto terpaku, lebih tepatnya ia membatu.

Ia merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari perutnya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Tiadak, sepertinya cairan tadi tidak keluar dari perutnya, melainkan dari luka yang sangat dalam.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke perutnya, disana terlihat dengan jelas pedang yang menancap di perutnya, mari kita ralat : menembus perutnya dari belakang.

Darah mengalir dari mulutnya yang tertutup rapat, kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak dapat berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesakitan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, orang yang ada di depannya, gurunya, membelakkan matanya, sepertinya ia kaget bercampur marah.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kali ini kebelakang dan akhirnya menemukan siapa yang telah menusuknya dari belakang, dan ia tidak mempercayainya.

Di belakangnya bukanlah orang yang ia sedang lawan berberapa menit yang lalu, melainkan sahabat—munkin lebih, orang tersebut adalah cinta pertamanya, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto merasakan cairan keluar dari matanya, ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa—bahkan menanyai alasan mengapa sahabatnya ini menusuknya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku akan bergabung dengan Sasuke" Sungguh menyakitkan hati, di tengah-tengah peperangan, di hutan tempat mereka_Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura_ sedang beristirahat, sahabatnya sendiri membunuhnya hanya karena ingin bergabung dengan lawan?

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata berteriak histeris, apa maunya Sakura sebenarnya? Apakah ia tidak kasihan dengan Hinata yang baru saja kehilangan kakak sepupunya yang berberapa jam yang lalu gugur dalam peperangan demi melindungi orang yang sedang ia tusuk sekarang?

Naruto terdiam, pelan-pelan kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang, ia mengerang pelan saat pedang yang tertusuk di perutnya di cabut dengan kasar, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Hinata (lagi), suara Kakashi yang juga setengah berteriak, dan suara Kurama yang berteriak—mengaum bergema di telinganya.

Akhirnya kakinya tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri dan pelan-pelan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, ia sempat melirik ke arah Sakura, tiddak ada perasaan menyesal atau perasaan apapun yang biasa orang rasakan saat membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, yang ada hanyalah wajah dingin dan tidak peduli.

Kali ini kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, yang ia rasakan sekarang….. hanyalah perasaan terluka yang sangat dalam.

* * *

**((Naruto POV))**

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat, akibatnya mataku langsung terasa perih karena cahaya yang cukup terang terlihat secara tiba-tiba.

"_**Cih, dasar wanita bangsat**_" aku mendengar suara Kurama, ia sepertinya sedang marah besar.

Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang tiduran di tanah—aku sendiri tidak tahu ini tanah atau bukan, rasanya sih seperti tiduran di tanah, tetapi mana ada tanah yang serata dan tidak 'berdebu' seperti yang ku tiduri ini.

Entah tanganku yang ku gunakan untuk menopang tubuhku kehilangan tenaganya, akibatnya tubuhku yang tadinya setengah terangkat dalam keadaan duduk (aku ingin duduk setidaknya, tidak enak berbaring seperti tadi) kali ini jatuh, mengembalikanku lagi ke posisi semula dan pastinya aka nada efek benturan.

Saat aku sudah bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalaku karena terbentur 'lantai' aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang empuk.

Kini aku bersandar di tubuh Kurama, tubuhnya yang empuk dan hangat menjadi penyanggah tubuhku sehingga aku bisa duduk sambil bersandar.

"Aku…. Di mana?" Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna putih tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, seperti dejavu.

"**_Apakah kau lupa tempat ini? Kau bertemu 'teman-teman' senasibmu_**" senasib? Apa munkin—tempat ia bertemu dengan para monster berekor yang telah berhasil di segel dan tentu saja _jinchuriki_nya?

"Tenang saja Naruto, kami akan menggunakan seluruh sisa kekuatan kami agar kamu bisa hidup kembali, kamu tidak boleh mati!" aku merasakan seseorang memelukku, saat aku mendongak yang kulihat adalah Yugito, _jinchuriki_ dari Matatabi.

"Semoga perjalananmu di masa yang baru bisa berjalan dengan lancar" Yugito melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai pelan pipinku lalu berjalan menjauh dariku

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang yugito, aku bisa melihat _jinchuriki _yang lainnya berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku, aku membalas senyuman mereka dan akhirnya pandanganku mulai kabur, aku merasakan tubuh Kurama yang empuk dan bulunya yang halus menahan tubuhku dan membuat tubuhku terasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba mataku terasa berat dan pelan-pelan menutup dengan sedirinya; membawaku ke alam mimpi.

**Naruto POV End**

* * *

"NARUTOO? KAMU DI MANA?" salah seorang ANBU meneriaki nama Naruto sambil mencoba mencari keberadaannya di hutan luar konoha, suasana yang cukup menakutkan dan gelap tidak di hiraukannya.

"Ck, kita kehilangan jejaknya!" partnernya menggerutu sambil terus mencari keberadaan Naruto, mereka berdua di tugaskan oleh Hokage untuk mencari Naruto yang menghilang dari rumahnya semenjak 1 hari yang lalu.

"Eh? Sepertinya ada orang di situ" mereka berdua berhenti dan menengok ke arah bayangan seseorang yang sedang berenang ke tepian sungai, saat mereka mengecek cakra milik bayangan tersebut mereka dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Naruto?" saat mereka melihat lebih jelas wujud Naruto mereka langsung membatu dan bila saja mereka tidak menggunakan topeng maka kita bisa melihat bahwa mereka berdua sedang menganga lebar.

"Uuuh... dingin... jahat sekali, aku di buang ke sungai" Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan ia tengah menahan keinginan untuk bersin.

"Kenapa?" Naruto memandang bingung ke dua ANBU di depannya yang membatu dan hanya diam saja.

"Kamu Naruto?" Salah seorang ANBU menunjuknya dengan nada suara tidak percaya, Naruto hanya menatap bingung mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di dadanya, ia juga merasa sedikit keberatan di kepalanya akibat rambutnya yang basah.

"EEEEEEEEHHH?" Naruto berteriak histeris setelah mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi perempuan, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang memanjang.

* * *

"Jadi... kamu tidak ingat bagai mana kamu bisa berakhir seperti ini?" _Sandaime _Hokage, atau yang biasa di panggil 'kakek' oleh naruto memandang bingung Naruto yang baru saja selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ya, saat aku bangun yang ku rasakan adalah tiba-tiba saja orang itu membuang tubuhku ke sungai, aku tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku sebelumnya" Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas lelah, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berat dan lelah.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu, kamu pasti lelah setelah kejadian ini, besok kamu bisa ikut ujian masuk _chuunin_, apakah kamu sudah siap?" _Sandaime _tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop berisi uang untuk Naruto.

"Um! Tentu saja! Akan aku buktikan walaupun aku sudah berubah begini aku akan tetap menjadi ninja nomor satu di desa-_ttebayo_!" Naruto menerima amplopnya dengan semangat.

_Sandaime _tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa senang mendengar Naruto baik-baik saja dan masih bersemangat seperti biasa dan tidak traume setelah kejadian ini.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan lalu menguncinya setelah ia masuk, ia berjalan dengan lunglai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas _futon _yang terbentang di tengah ruangan, ia menutup matanya dan mencoba menemui Kurama yang masih terkurung di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kurama... apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap tubuhku? Jahat sekali!" Naruto duduk di depan jeruji besi dan segel yang menyegel Kurama yang seperti biasa sedang duduk dan dan memandang dirinya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"_Humph! Ini agar kamu tidak mencoba menyukai perempuan tidak tahu malu itu! Aku mau kamu menjahuinya! Awas saja perempuan itu... akan aku bunuh sekarang juga kalau bisa!_" Kurama mengerang pelan dan mempraktekkan seperti ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia sudah menyukaiku sejak kecil! Kasihan dia! Aku sudah memimpikan akan memiliki anak bersama Hinata dan menjadi hokage setelah perang selesai!" Naruto menatap kesal Kurama, yang di tatap hanya membuang wajahnya dengan cuek dan tidak peduli.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah segel yang ada di depannya, ia bersiap menyobek kertas segelnya tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar menyobeknya ia tersenyum lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayah..." Naruto tersenyum melihat _Yondaime _Hokage atau biasa di panggil Minato, ayahnya.

"Entah mengapa aku masih berada di sini, tetapi sepertinya ini artinya waktu telah terulang kembali, aku masih penasaran kenapa ingatanku masih ada" Minato tersenyum dan memeluk kembali Naruto yang tadi berlari lalu memeluknya.

"Aku tidak keberatan memiliki anak perempuan, sebenarnya Kushina memimpikan ingin memiliki anak perempuan juga sih" Naruto membatu lalu menatap ayahnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Hei! Walaupun tubuhku berubah menjadi perempuan tetapi jiwaku tetap laki-laki-_ttebayo_" Naruto mendecak kesal dan memukul pelan pundak ayahnya yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah berteman baik dengan Kyuubi, bahkan memberikan nama panggilan kepadanya" Kurama menggerang kesal dan membuang mukanya.

"Sepertinya waktuku sudah akan habis, aku akan tetap mempercayaimu untuk membawa kedamaian di dunia Naruto" Minato tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Naruto, Naruto balas tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Minato menghilang menjadi kegelapan.

"Nah, ayo kita mengulang lagi pelepasanmu" Naruto menyeringai dan bersiap memmbuka segel di depannya, Kyuubi menyeringai dan bersiap untuk menahan cakranya.

* * *

Naruto menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup mie ramen yang ada di depannya sambil bersenandung kecil, ia menyeringai ketika mengingat ujian kemarin.

'_Hehehe~ aku yakin ujian ini aku akan mendapat juara 1!_' Kurama yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

'_**Apa yang bisa kamu banggakan dari itu hah? Kau sudah pernah ikut ujian itu dan kau sudah belajar lebih banyak jutsu di banding yang lain, tentu saja kamu akan menjadi juara satu**_' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan cemberut, ia menutup cup mie ramennya dengan kertas lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

'_Hei! Bukan salahku bila aku sudah mengetahuinya ya!_' Naruto mengeluarkan setelan pakaian baru yang di belikan oleh Sandaime setelah ia mengetahui Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan : Kaus _turtleneck_, jaket berwarna orange, celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan sepatu ninja yang panjang berwarna orange.

'_**Terserah**_' Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, Kurama memang sangat tidak sopan dan terkadang keras kepala.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja rias miliknya dan meraih sisir yang ada di depannya, ia menyisir perlahan-lahan rambutnya yang panjang dan dengan serapi munkin mengikat rambutnya yang panjang menjadi _twin tail._

"Yosh! Sekarang aku siap ke sekolah!" Naruto terlihat manis dengan pakaiannya, ia dengan semangat meninju ke atas dan tersenyum penuh semagat.

Apakah sekolah akan terasa sama baginya? Ah mari kita ralat—bagi teman-temannya saat mereka mengetahui bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto telah _henshin_ menjadi perempuan? Apakah tim 7 akan berbeda dengan kehadirannya?

Jawabannya : _Who knows_... _Lets wait for the next chapter_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

!Author Notes!

Weeh~ terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca ficku sampai selesai~

Kalau begitu bolehkah saya meminta review _minna-san_? Dan saya mohon jangan _Flame_ okay?

_jaa nee~_ ciao ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :__Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik__Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning :__mengandung__GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_Tambahan_:Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

***IMPORTANT* !Author Notes! **(Question and Aswer) ***PENTING***

Yapz! Kembali lagi dengan saya sang Author yang habis saja membanjiri kamar karena menangis terharu melihat banyak review dan banyak yang suka dengan fic ini!

Kali ini 'Author's Notes' akan menjawab pertanyaan yang di tanyakan!

**Q : Kasihan Hinata dong kalau Naru jadi cewek! **

_A : Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat Hinata sedih… saya sebenarnya penggemarnya Hinata… tetapi demi kelangsungan ide yang saya buat jadi apa boleh buat… tapi nanti ada hint NaruHina kok! (bukan yuri)_

**Q : Nanti Naruto di pasangin sama siapa? jangan (insert char name here) dong!**

_A : Pair akan di tentukan dengan hasil review, tergantung siapa yang banyak di pilih maka dialah yang jadi main pair~ dan tentu saja Naruto akan tetap menjadi perempuan_

**Q : Narutonya jadi dua ya? Itu charnya Naruko dan Naruto? Incest dong?**

_A : Ah! Maaf! Itu kesalahan saya! Akan saya ganti, di sini akan saya tulis char utamanya adalah __Naruto__ bukan __Naruko __karena sebenarnya ini adalah Naruto yang masih memiliki ingatannya sebagai lelaki berubah menjadi perempuan._

**Q : Kekuatan Naruto bakalan tetep sama? Atau bakal balik jadi kecil lagi?**

_A : Naruto masih memiliki ingatannya dari masa depan, jadi tentu saja kekuatannya akan sama dengan yang di shippuden! Alasan mengapa Kyuubi di segel kembali akan di jelaskan nanti!_

Hufft, aku kira aku akan kena damprat sama penggemar Sakura… untungnya tidak

Okay! Sekian dulu untuk Tanya jawabnya!

* * *

Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap dan mengenakan segala perangkat ninjanya memakan sarapannya, tetapi ia berhenti sebelum meminum susu karton yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

"Heee… jadi ini alasan mengapa aku sakit perut waktu itu" Naruto memeriksa tanggal kadaluarsa dari susu tersebut; sudah _expired._

'_**Hati-hati kalau mau memakan atau meminum sesuatu bodoh**_' Kyuubi yang sudah lepas dari segelnya sekarang tengah duduk dengan exspresi bosan.

"Iya iya, aku tahu!" Untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihat Naruto sekarang, kalau ada, bisa-bisa ia di kira gila karena di kira berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu tersegel kembali ne? Kurama?" Naruto melanjutkan memakan cup mie ramennya dan berniat untuk membeli susu di perjalanan nanti.

'_**Ini karena waktu terulang kembali, satu-satunya yang kamu bawa dari masa depan hanyalah ingatanmu dan ingatanku. Sedangkan tubuhmu akan kembali seperti saat kamu masih kecil, aku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu tentu saja akan kembali tersegel**_' Kyuubi merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia sedikit tidak nyaman kembali di segel dan sekarang tubuhnya kembali seperti semula jadi ia entah mengapa merasa lega.

'_**Dengan ingatanmu, kamu bisa mengubah banyak hal dan membuat masa depan menjadi lebih baik… tetapi aku sarankan jangan mengubah terlalu banyak agar tidak membuat kejadian yang aneh di masa depan**_' Kyuubi memperingatkan Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin Naruto mengubah banyak hal… apa lagi untuk membunuh perempuan yang membunuh Naruto nanti di masa depan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sebaik munkin!" Naruto meminum sampai habis kuah cup mie ramennya lalu membuang cupnya ke kotak sampah, ia berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Yosh! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan tetap menjadi ninja nomor satu di desa-_ttebayo_!" Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan lalu mengunci pintunya, ia menyimpan kunci rumahnya ke dalam tas kecil di mana ia biasa menyimpai _kunai_ dan _shuuriken_nya lalu berlari ke arah sekolahan.

* * *

Suasana kelas sedang ribut di karenakan belum ada guru yang masuk, ada yang sedang bercanda, ada yang sedang mengobrol, dan ada juga yang sedang memandangi orang yang ia sukai (secara diam-diam maupun terang-terangan).

Tentu saja yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah seorang murid bernama Sasuke Uchiha, hampir seluruh kaum hawa yang ada di kelas itu menyukai dirinya, tetapi mari kita singkirkan Tenten dan Hinata yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kaum hawa yang menyukai Sasuke.

Suara seseorang sedang berlari dengan ganas bisa terdengar dan pelan-pelan semakin keras, pintu kelas di buka dengan paksa oleh dua orang murid perempuan, yang satu berambut panjang berwarna cream dan sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna pink.

"AKU YANG AKAN DULUAN INO BODOH!" Perempuan berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura mencoba memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu, tetapi timing ia dan Ino saat ingin masuk sama dan karena ukuran pintu kelas yang tidak muat untuk membuat mereka masuk secara bersamaan, mereka harus bergencetan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tubuh mereka bisa masuk duluan.

"DIAM KAMU! TUBUHMU SANGAT BERLEMAK! DASAR GENDUT! AKU JADI TIDAK BISA MASUK!" Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga juga untuk masuk duluan, sebenarnya apa yang mereka incar dan membuat mereka teburu-buru ingin masuk kelas duluan?

"AKU YANG AKAN DUDUK DI SEBELAH SASUKE!" tentu saja memperebutkan sang 'bintang' kelas, yang di perebutkan hanya menghela nafas dan melirik kesal mereka berdua.

Entah karena faktor kekuatan atau karena keberuntungan, yang pertama kali masuk adalah Sakura, ia dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan gaya (sok) malu-malu.

"Grr… sialan kamu jidat lebar…" Ino yang kalah ternyata terdorong dan sedang jatuh, tangannya ada sedikit bekas berwarna merah dan kakinya sedikit terbeset, sepertinya Sakura mendorongnya dengan kasar dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Ah? Kamu baik-baik saja Ino?" sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya, ingin membantunya bangun.

"Ck, aku baik-baik saja, terimaka…" Ino menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan terdiam saat melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"Eh? Si-Siapa? Naruto? Kamu Narutokan? He? HEEEEEE!" teriakan Ino sukses membuat satu kelas mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, dan mereka menganga lebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan Ino.

"Hahahaha, Entah mengapa aku berakhir seperti ini…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa canggung.

"Wuaaah! Aku tidak percaya ini! Bagai mana kamu bisa menjadi perempuan? Rambutmu… apa yang kamu gunakan untuk membuatnya terlihat begitu lurus?" Ino menarik rambut Naruto yang di kuncir dan memandangnya dengan takjub, seingatnya rambut Naruto sedikit keriting.

"Entah lah… aku juga tidak mengerti…" Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas di ikuti Ino, ia memilih duduk di sebelah Hinata yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut… dan sedih.

"Ah-eh… Na-Naruto-kun…" ia terlihat hampir menangis dan juga malu-malu, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti dan dalam hati mendeathglare Kurama yang lagi-lagi tidak peduli.

"Ne… Hinata" Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang rendah, suaranya hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hinata dan dirinya, Hinata terkejut dan ia sudah hampir pingsan.

"Y-ya?" Hinata meliriknya sedikit, air mata sudah siap untuk mengalir dari matanya.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah kembali menjadi laki-laki… ah—maksudku aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki… mau tidak nanti kamu menjadi kekasihku?" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah semerah tomat , ia menahan air mata kebagaiaan.

"Eh? Ah? Uuum… ano… etto…" Hinata mulai gemetaran dan sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata, ia sudah siap untuk pingsan.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba duduk di atas meja di depan Naruto dan menyapanya, Akamaru menggonggong dan melompat ke pangkuan Naruto "Wuaah, kamu benar-benar menjadi perempuan! Dan… kamu kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Heh! Walaupun aku menjadi perempuan aku tetap berjiwa laki-laki!" Naruto menyeringai sambil mengelus lembut kepala Akamaru.

"Hahahaha, yah, kamu menjadi perempuan yang lumayan cantik kamu tahu?" wajah Kiba sedikit memerah saat ia memuji Naruto, Akamaru menggonggong setuju.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membuat wajah Kiba semakin memerah.

Pintu masuk di bagian depan terbuka dan masuklah Iruka sambil membawa hasil ujian _Genin._

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kembali duduk di posisi kalian! Ah, Naruto? Kamu lebih baik duduk di sebelah Sasuke saja, biar Kiba yang duduk di situ" Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengembalikan Akamaru ke pemiliknya, ia melambaik ke arah Hinata yang dengan malu-malu membalas lambaiannya dan berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke

Sakura menatap benci ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap penuh Tanya ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Aku ingin mengatakan selamat atas kelulusan kalian, skor tertinggi dalam ujian di peroleh oleh Naruto dan bila ada yang mau bertanya mengapa Naruto menjadi perempuan… aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa, tetapi kata Hokage di karenakan jutsu dari seorang ninja yang menculik Naruto waktu itu…" Semua murid menatap takjub ke arah Naruto, bahkan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya, sedangka Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan '_**Apa coba yang kamu banggakan dari itu? Dasar curang**_'

"Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya membagi kelompok!" Iruka membuka map yang ia bawa, ia melirik Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang dan tersenyum, ia merasa senang melihat Naruto tidak trauma walaupun ia di culik dan di rubah, tetapi setidaknya Naruto di rubah menjadi perempuan yang cukup can—

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu kepada muridnya! Naruto akan tetap menjadi muridnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik… atau munkin anaknya sendiri.

* * *

Kelas sudah kosong dan hanya member _team 7_ yang beranggotakan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakuralah yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto membuka _scroll_ yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, ia ingin mempelajari ulang pelajarannya karena takut sudah lupa di akibatkan ingatannya yang banyak sudah tergantikan dengan ambisi dan segala rencana untuk berperang.

Sasuke masih duduk di sebelahnya, secara diam-diam melirik Naruto yang sedang asik dengan scrollnya dan tanpa ia ketahui sebenarnya Naruto juga sedang mengobrol dengan Kurama.

"Oi, Dobe" Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hm? Ada apa Teme?" Naruto menoleh ke arahnya sambil menatap bingung dirinya, Sakura memberikan deathglare ke arah Naruto tetapi yang di deathglare tidak merasakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu bisa berakhir seperti itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seingatnya tidak ada jutsu yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi perempuan secara permanent.

"Hm…" Naruto memasang pose berfikir "Aku juga kurang mengerti, yang ku ingat adalah penculikku melemparkan aku ke sungai, kejam sekali sih"

'_Mampus kamu_' Sakura membatin, innernya mengejek-ejek naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"Heh, munkin karena kamu terlalu berat" Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto langsung cemberut dan memarahi Kurama, yang di marahi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Huh! Tentu saja dia akan menjadi gendut! Makannya tidak teratur dan selalu makan ramen!" Sakura tertawa sambil mengejek Naruto "Makannya diet! Lihat aku yang lang—"

Sakura menghentikan omongannya dan menatap horror tubuh Naruto.

Walaupun Naruto selalu makan mie ramen dengan porsi yang banyak tetapi tubuhnya tetap langsing dan ideal, alasannya? Tentu saja karena Naruto selalu latihan dan nafsu makannya juga membesar karena monster yang di segel di dalam tubuhnya.

Sekedar informasi saja, semua _jinchuuriki_ itu memiliki nafsu makan yang besar loh! Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang makannya banyak, begitu juga dengan Killer Bee, Yugito, dan yang lain.

Tapi apakah kalian tahu? Tubuh Naruto yang di jadikan peempuan benar-benar bagus loh! Tubuhnya sudah mulai memiliki lekukan, pinggangnya sedikit membesar, dadanya juga sudah tumbuh dan lebih besar dari milik Sakura, kulitnya yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan malah membuat dirinya semakin menawan, namanya juga sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Tetapi tetap saja, sikapnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan dan keras kepala membuatnya jauh dari kata-kata 'Mary Sue'

Sakura menatap horror dada dan tubuh milik Naruto yang lebih terawat dan lebih terbentuk dari dirinya, wajah Sasuke juga sedikit memerah karena gara-gara omongan Sakura ia jadi ikut-ikutan mengecek tubuh Naruto.

'_**Bwahahaha! Perempuan bodoh itu ternyata kalau ngomong tidak lihat keadaan! Badan udah kayak bola aja make di banggain**_' Kurama tertawa keras dan sukses membuat kuping Naruto berengung dan sedikit kesakitan, kasihan gendang telinganya.

'_Hei! Jangan tertawa! Dan menurutku tubuh Sakura bagus-bagus saja!_' Naruto masih membela Sakura dan perkataannya tidak di hiraukan oleh Kurama, ia tetap tertawa dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Hahaha, tubuhku memang tidak sebagus tubuhmu Sakura, aku makannya banyak sih, tetapi tenang saja! Aku sering sekali latihan dan berolahraga" Naruto memberikan Sakura senyuman riangnya, tetapi omongan Naruto di anggap _sarscram_ oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi orang tua mu bila mengetahui anak laki-lakinya yang bodoh ini menjadi perempuan yang semakin bodoh!" Sakura mendelik kaget saat melihat Sasuke mendeath glarenya.

"Mereka menerimaku apa adanya kok! Mereka orang tua yang baik!" Naruto tidak menganggapnya sebagai cemo'ohan, dia tetap tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Kurama yang mengerang kesal saat mendengar ejekan Sakura.

"Heh, kamu punya orang tua yang baik… siapa orang tuamu?" Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan Naruto, memiliki orang tua yang baik, walaupun orang tua mereka berdua sama-sama sudah meninggal.

"Ah biasa saja, kamu memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, kan?" Sakura memberikan death glare ke arah Naruto, exspresi Sasuke menjadi gelap, matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Ia membunuh seluruh clan kami dan kamu sebut itu baik? Dengan alasan untuk menguatkan diri—" omongan Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Dan kamu mempercayainya?" Sasuke tersentak kaget dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanya dan tidak mengerti.

"Kamu mempercayai omongannya? Mempercayai omongan seorang 'pembunuh' tersebut tanpa menyelidiki lebih lanjut?" Sasuke terdiam, ia terlihat berfikir keras.

"HEI NARUTO! APA-APAAN KAMU! KAMU MALAH MEMBUAT SASUKE JADI MARAH! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DI—"

"Diam Sakura!" Sasuke membentak Sakura, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan memberikan pandangan agar menenangkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mengingat apa saja hal baik yang di buat oleh kakakmu untukmu? Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kelakuannya" Naruto tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, senyuman yang benar-benar tulus untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Heh, bagai mana kamu bisa tahu huh? Apakah kamu mencuri buku diaryku atau apa?" Sasuke sepertinya sudah tenang dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, senyuman yang biasa ia gunakan bila sedang mengejek Naruto ketika ia masih menjadi laki-laki, tetapi sedikit berbeda karena senyumannya mengandung sesuatu yang lain selain ejekan…

"Aku juga kurang tahu, kau tahu? Penculikku melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku dan tiba-tiba saja aku jadi pintar begini" Naruto menempelkan kedua jarinya di jidatnya, seperti ingin menoyor orang, seperti hal yang sering di lakukan oleh Itachi kepada Sasuke saat ia masih kecil.

Sasuke tertegun, ia terdiam dan membatu.

"Heh! Mana munkin bisa seperti itu, bilang saja kamu menyontek" Sakura menggerutu sendiri sambil cemberut yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memberikan senyum tidak pasti kepadanya.

"Hahaha" Naruto tertawa canggung, ia menyimpan kembali scroll yang tadi ia baca dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku duluan ya" Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke masih membatu dan hanya bisa mengangguk ke arahnya, Sakura tidak membalas lambaiannya dan merasa senang karena ia akan berduaan bersama Sasuke.

Belum ada berberapa detik Naruto keluar kelas dan Sakura mencoba mendekat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas

Sakura memaki-maki kesialannya dan juga Naruto karena di tinggal sendirian di dalam kelas.

* * *

Naruto tengah duduk santai di depan sungai berisi air panas, tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan _ero_-senin.

Ia tersenyum dan mengenang masa-masanya bersama Jiraya, ia benar-benar kangen dengan guru mesumnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat… dengan Kakashi-_sensei_… yang lebih memilih Sasuke untuk di ajarkannya agar lebih kuat dan meninggalkan dengan Ebisu-_sensei._

Seperti tidak memperdulikannya…

'_**Oooh! Apakah kamu akan membenci dirinya ne? Naruto? Sepertinya mengetahui masa depan bisa membuat kebencian juga**_' Kurama terkekeh pelan, ia juga menyeringai karena kebencian adalah emosi yang paling ia sukai.

'_Tentu saja tidak! Bila aku ikut bersama Kakashi-sensei pasti aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ero-senin! Aku tidak akan bisa berlatih jutsu dari ayahku dan aku tidak akan bisa menjadi sage!_' ternyata Naruto lebih berfikir positif dari pada negatif, seperti kata Karin saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Naruto memiliki cahkra yang menenangkan dan 'hangat'

Tetapi bila kita mengabaikan cahkra milik Kurama yang sangat gelap dan menakutkan dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Walaupun dari luar Naruto seperti sedang duduk saja di sebuah bangku, tetapi kenyataannya di dalamnya ia sedang tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bulu milik Kurama yang lembut dan hangat.

"Hehe, memilikimu ternyata lumayan enak~ bulumu lembut" Naruto berguling di atas kepala Kurama.

"Umm…" Naruto tersentak kaget dan kembali ke realiti, ia menengok ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Konohamaru yang sedang mengintip dari balik rumah.

"Ah! Konohamaru! Ada apa? Kenapa kamu bersembunyi?" Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kea rah Konohamaru.

"Ah! Naruto-kun benar-benar jadi perempuan… tapi… apakah kita tetap menjadi rival?" Konohamaru terlihat sedih "Perempuankan… kau tahu…"

"Hahaha! Tenang saja! Hanya tubuhku saja yang berubah! Tetapi jiwaku tetaplah jiwa Naruto yang seperti biasa! Ini seperti menggunakan _orioke no jutsu_ kau tahu? Jadi jangan takut! Aku akan tetap menjadi _sensei_ dan rivalmu!" Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Konohamaru dan menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih lebih keras!" Konohamaru tersenyum bahagia dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil melambai ke arahnya.

Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya semula sambil bernostalgia, di dalamnya ia sedang bersandar di salah satu buntut milik Kurama dan satu buntutnya lagi ia jadikan selimut.

'_**Hei! Aku bukan tempat tidur kamu tahu! Buntutku juga bukan selimut!**_' Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, walaupun ia berkata seperti itu ia tidak memindahkan buntutunya.

Sepertinya Kurama itu adalah seekor Tsundere… (?)

* * *

Sandaime dan Kakashi tengah berada di dalam rumah Naruto, ada berberapa ninja-ninja lainnya yang sedang mengganti furniture milik Naruto dan ada juga yang memasukkan baju-baju baru untuk Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia berubah menjadi perempuan, makannya aku menyuruh mereka mengganti berberapa furniture miliknya" Sarutobi menjelaskan kepada Kakahi saat ia menyadari Kakashi menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hm… entah mengapa ia sedikit berubah setelah menjadi perempuan… ia terlihat lebih… dewasa dan auranya juga berubah" Kakashi memeriksa sekelilingnya, ia dengar Naruto itu pemalas dan rumahnya selalu berantakan, tetapi kenyataannya sekarang rumahnya bersih dan rapi.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku jadi sedikit penasaran, aku akan mencoba mendidiknya dengan baik" Kakashi tertawa pelan dan melempar sekotak susu yang belum di buka dan sudah expired di atas meja ke dalam kotak sampah.

"Untungnya dia tidak meminumnya, kasihan kalau dia diare" Sarutobi tertawa dan lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Naruto yang di ikuti oleh Kakashi dan ninja lainnya.

Meninggalkan ruangan itu menjadi kosong melompong, tetapi tidak lama kemudian di masuki oleh seseorang tanpa permisi.

"…" Sasuke membuka kulkas milik Naruto dan memasukkan sayur-sayuran yang ia beli dan juga bahan-bahan lainnya

"Setidaknya makanlah makanan yang sehat Dobe… dan… terimakasih" Ia menutup pintu kulkas tersebut lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sekali lagi membuat rumah Naruto kosong melompong

Sepertinya dampak yang di buat oleh Naruto karena ia _henshin_ menjadi perempuan mulai terlihat, sudah dua laki-laki mulai menyukai Naruto di tambah dua orang guru yang menjadi sayang kepadanya, apakah nanti bisa menjadi lebih ribet? Apakah reaksi mereka saat melihat kekuatan Naruto? Dan apakah rahasia bahwa Kyuubi sudah bisa di kuasai oleh Naruto bisa terbuka? Apakah Sasuke bisa menemukan jawaban di balik kelakuan Itachi sebelum waktunya? Apakah reaksi Sasuke?

Jwabannya : _I don't want to spoil it… so lets wait again for the next chapter_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes! **(Why?)

ada yang mau bertanya kenapa saya memilih Sasuke dan Kiba duluan yang mendekati Naruto?

Jawabannya : Karena yang duduk di sebelah Hinata adalah Kiba dan Shino maka aku harus memilih di antara mereka berdua untuk berinteraksi dengan Naruto agar aku bisa membuat interaksi antara Naruto dengan Hinata, aku akhirnya memilih Kiba. Untuk Sasuke itu memang sudah pasti, karena Sasuke adalah anggota satu timnya dan juga teman sebangkunya

Untuk yang lainnya? Tenang saja! Pastinya kebagian waktu juga!

Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya, maaf saya enggak bisa membalas satu-persatu

Karena Reviewnya sudah banyak maka saya mengUp-Date secara kilat! Nanti kalau Reviewnya sudah banyak lagi aku akan Up-Date secara kilat! (kebetulan juga lagi libur UN)

Tetapi nanti kalau bukan hari libur, aku akan Up-Date seminggu sekali (aku usahakan)

Saya mau minta maaf bila ada character yang OOC (Ex. Ino tadi)

Kalau begitu bolehkah saya meminta review _minna-san_? Dan saya mohon jangan _Flame_ okay?

_jaa nee~_ ciao ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer** :__Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik__Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning** :__mengandung__GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_**Tambahan** _: Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

***Not So Important, but pleas read* !Author Notes! **(Mini Ask and Want from Review)** *****Tidak terlalu penting, tetapi tolong di baca***

Ciao! Selamat datang kembali ke pojok Author Notes. Author baru saja membanjiri rumah dengan air mata dan di marahi oleh tetangga gara-gara rumahnya jadi kena juga

Senang sekali rasanya mengetahui bahwa fic bikinan saya yang ini banyak yang suka… *ngitung review* 32 review pada chapter 2 dan 19 review pada chapter 1… hiks… saya benar-benar terharu *Di lempar panci sama tetangga, gara-gara ngebuat banjir lagi*

Yosh! 'Author Notes' kali ini akan membahas soal berberapa permintaan, pertanyaan, dan pembetulan yang di tulis oleh reader lewat review!

**W (want) : Pairnya bareng Sasuke dong! **Or **Pairnya jangan Sasuke dong!**

_A (Answer) : Umm… seperti yang sudah saya bilang di 'Author Notes' sebelumnya, pairnya akan di lihat mana yang paling di sukai, banyak juga loh yang request lewat FB… termasuk asisten saya *ngelirik Imortal Neko*_

**W : Narutonya balik jadi cowok dong!**

_A : Waah… maaf sekali, saya tidak bisa membuat seperti itu, kebanyakan sudah mau Naruto tetap menjadi perempuan dan saya juga sudah menetapkan Naruto tetap menjadi perempuan… tetapi kita lihat saja nanti, munkin saya akan menambahkan 'sesuatu' *wink*_

**C (criticism) : Wah kebalik tuh! Harusnya Narutokan manggil Sasuke itu 'Teme' sedangkan Sasuke manggil Naruto itu 'Dobe'**

_A : Wuaah! Aku minta maaf! Itu kesalahan saya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, sudah saya ganti kok~ tenang saja, itu buka flame kok, itu kritik dan pembetulan, saya malah senang mendapatkannya _

**I (idea) : Kenapa enggak sekalian aja seluruh sinobi jatuh cinta sama Naruto? Nanti harus berhadapan dengan Iruka dan Kakashi dulu deh **

_A : kufufufu~ ide bagus, memang sementara pairnya itu F!Naruto X All dan (Spoiler Alert!) untuk Kakashi… kufufufu, sepertinya dia akan masuk ke dalam kategori 'yang menyukai Naruto'~ jadi Iruka harus berjuang sendiri deh~ Kufufufu *ketawa laknat* _

**Q (question) : Nanti ada yang tahu tidak kalau Naruto punya ingatan dari masa depan?**

_A : Maaf~ bila saya jawab pertanyaan itu bisa-bisa jadi spoiler yang sangat besar, jadi saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda _

Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reader yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, menfollow dan fave cerita saya!

Dan saya juga merasa lega, saya tidak kena amuk oleh penggemarnya Sakura...

Sekian dan terimakasih!

* * *

Naruto tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, ia sudah menggunakan perlengkapan ninjanya dan sekarang sedang memasak untuk di jadikan bekal untuk di sekolahan nanti.

"Hee… aku terkejut loh kakek mengganti berberapa furniture dan bahkan membelikanku pakaian baru" Seperti biasa, Naruto mengobrol dengan Kurama, ia dan Kurama memang sudah dekat seperti Bee dengan Gyuki.

'_**Munkin itu karena kamu sudah berubah menjadi perempuan, kebutuhan perempuan dan laki-laki berbeda, munkin juga dia takut kamu tidak nyaman dengan barang-barang lamamu karena tubuhmu yang berubah**_' Kyuubi menguap lebar, Naruto bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ingin membuat bekal setelah mengetahui kulkasnya di isi dengan bahan-bahan makanan, otomatis ia terbangun juga.

"Heee, menjadi perempuan ternyata lebih di perhatikan ya…" Naruto tengah membuat nasi kepal, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil buatannya lalu membungkusnya dan menyimpannya untuk menjadi bekal makan siang nanti, tentu saja ia membuat lebih untuk di berikan kepada teman setimnya.

'_**Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa memasak, kamu belajar dari mana?' **_Kurama melihat nasi kepal buatan Naruto, bentuknya bagus dan juga kelihatan enak, tidak seperti buatan seorang amatiran.

"Saat tinggal bersama Bee aku mencoba belajar memasak, aku bisa memasak makanan yang mudah sih seperti nasi kepal, aku akan mencoba belajar memasak yang lain juga" Naruto menyeringai mendengar pujian dari Kurama.

'_**Heh, lama-lama kamu benar-benar mirip perempuan**_' Naruto cemberut mendengar omongan Kurama.

"Hei! Banyak juga ya laki-laki yang pintar memasak!" Ia paling tidak suka di bilang mirip perempuan, walaupun tubuhnya berubah ia masih akan mempertahankan jiwa 'laki-laki sejati' miliknya.

apakah akan bertahan? Heh, mari kita lihat saja nanti.

'_**Terserah apa katamu lah, Kit**_' Kurama menyeringai, wajahnya yang mirip rubah semakin mirip rubah! Eh… dia memang rubah sih…

Naruto mengela nafas pasrah, ia keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah memasang sepatu ninja miliknya.

'_**Seingatku guru yang akan mengajarmu… Kakashi-kan? Sang copy ninja? Diakan sering sekali telat, kenapa kamu mau berangkat pagi-pagi?**_' Kurama menatap bingung Naruto, jounin yang satu itu memang sering sekali telat dengan alasan yang aneh dan terkadang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan lagi lalu membeli sekotak susu" Naruto berjalan ke arah supermarket dengan santai, ia menyapa Konohamaru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

'_Aku harap hari ini bisa menyenangkan lagi… sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini… aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya dan membuat masa depan yang lebih baik!' _Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan lama-lama menjadi berlari sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Seperti biasa dan seperti yang sudah di prediksikan oleh mbah Kurama (?), Kakashi telat

Di dalam kelas hanya tersisa team_ 7_ saja, team yang lain sudah pergi bersama _sensei_ mereka, menyisakan team 7 yang guru pembimbingnya belum datang.

"Ah, sebelum aku lupa, terimakasih atas bahan makanannya Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Naruto.

"Da-dari mana kamu tahu?" dalam hati Sakura sedang fangirl mode tetapi langsung menghilang menjadi marah besar setelah menyadari bahwa Narutolah penyebab Sasuke _blushing._

"Nah! Tadi kamu mengakuinya, tadinya aku cuma asal tebak loh!" Naruto tertawa, Sasuke yang wajahnya semakin memerah memukul pelan lengan Naruto agar menghentikan tawanya.

Sakura menatap horror Naruto, tetapi tidak di sadari oleh orang yang di tatap karena sedang tertawa… dan sepertinya di blokir juga oleh Kurama.

"Diam Dobe! Itu hanya sekedar ucapan terimakasih!" Naruto mencoba berhenti tertawa dan menghapus sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya, akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Berberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke sudah berhenti blushing dan membaca salah satu _scroll_ yang di bawa Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang membaca juga sambil mengobrol dengan Kurama, sedangkan Sakura sedang duduk sambil menatap bosan papan tulis yang ada di depannya.

Sakura menggoyangkan kakinya dan tidak mau diam, sebentar-bentar ia menggerutu tentang _sensei_nya yang telat.

Pintu masuk kelas terbuka dan pelan-pelan seorang lelaki berambut putih bernama Hatake Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf aku telat" Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan mendengar Sakura 'menceramahi'nya tentang ketelatannya dengan gaya sok imut, sebenarnya inner sakura sedang memaki-maki tentang ketelatannya sih.

'_Jounin macam apa dia? Terlambat sekali_' Sasuke melipat kembalu _scroll_ yang tadi ia baca dan menepuk pelan pundah Naruto "Oi Dobe, gurunya sudah datang"

Mendengar nama panggilan untuk Naruto di sebut oleh Sasuke, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hm? Ah, iya" Naruto menyimpan kembali _scroll_ yang tadi ia baca, dia sedikit melamun karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Kurama tentang jutsu yang ada di _scroll_ tadi.

'_Hm… benar kata Sandaime… auranya dan sikapnya berubah… wajahnya juga berubah menjadi lebih feminim'_ Kakashi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dengan seksama, seperti sedang menilai sesuatu '_Chakranya… kenapa chakra miliknya sedikit aneh?'_

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, Kakashi menghentikan pikirannya dan membalas senyumannya.

* * *

Kakashi membawa member timnya ke atap sekolahan untuk melakukan pengenalan.

"Nah lebih baik sekarang kita mulai dari pengenalannya, apa yang ingin kalian tahu?" Kakashi duduk di atas pagar yang mebatasi atap "Bagaimana dengan apa yang kalian suka, apa yang kalian tidak suka, impianmu untuk masa depan, dan lain-lain?"

"Bagaimana kalu kamu duluan yang memperkenalkan diri _sensei_? Kamu sedikit mencurigakan" Sakura menatap curiga ke arah Kakashi, ia kebingungan tentang bagaimana bisa orang yang di depannya ini adalah seorang _jounin_ dengan sikap dan tingkah lakunya yang aneh.

"Hm? Aku? Namaku Hatake Kakashi… aku tidak mood untuk memberi tahu apa yang aku sukai dan tidak sukai, impian untuk masa depan… hmm… dan aku punya banyak hobi" Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi… dia hanya memberi tahu namanya saja ke kita?" Sakura menengok ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil tetap menahan tawa sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang pose _cool_nya.

"Sekarang gantian kalian yang mengenaljan diri, mulai dari kiri" Kakashi menengok ke arah muridnya yang duduk di sebelah kiri, Naruto.

"Yosh! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun tubuhku berubah menjadi perempuan aku tetap berjiwa laki-laki, apa yang aku suka adalah makan mie ramen dan berlatih. Yang aku tidak sukai adalah bila temanku tersakiti, dan impianku—" Kakashi tersenyum mendengar omongan Naruto, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar berubah dan menjadi lebih dewasa, walaupun nada bicaranya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Adalah menjadi ninja yang di segani di desa ini, menjadi ninja nomor 1 di desa, dan membuat masa depan menjadi cerah!" Kurama menyeringai mendengarnya.

"**Dan untuk mencapainya maka aku akan membu—**Hmph" Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan berpura-pura batuk, tidak sengaja Kurama merasuki tubuhnya dan bahkan berbicara secara terang-terangan, suara yang keluar terdengar serak dan menakutkan.

Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya.

'_Ku-KURAMAAA!_' di dalamnya ternyata Kurama juga menutup mulutnya.

'_**Ck, sepertinya aku merasuki tubuhmu karena terlalu bersemangat secara tidak sengaja, maaf Kit**_' Kurama menahan kembali chakranya.

"A-ahaha… maaf… sepertinya tadi tenggorokkanku tiba-tiba terasa sakit" Naruto tertawa canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Maksudku tadi itu 'untuk mencapainya maka aku akan membuat diriku menjadi kuat"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, ia kira tadi Naruto ada apa-apa. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa chakra milik Kyuubi sedikit keluar, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

'_Yang tadi itu…_' Tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk Kakashi, ia menyadari chakra milik Kyuubi hampir saja menguasai seluruh tubuh Naruto, tetapi chakranya tidak meluap secara langsung, melainkan perlahan-lahan dan teratur, tetapi tiba-tiba saja di tarik kembali dan menghilang.

"Hobiku… etto… mengerjai orang!" Naruto yang mengetahui Kakashi mulai terlihat mencurigainya mencoba mengganti suasana.

'_Apa cuma bayanganku saja? Yah… walaupun sudah berubah jadi perempuan… sepertinya ada yang tidak bisa di hilangkan_' Kakashi menggeleng pelan tetapi pada akhirnya tersenyum juga '_Yah, setidaknya dia sudah mulai dewasa_'

"Dan orang yang paling aku sukai adalah Iruka-_sensei_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar '_Kalau yang paling di sayangi sih Ayah, Ibu, dan Kurama!_'

'_**Oi Kit, kalau mau ngomong di pikir dulu**_' Kalau saja Kurama itu manusia, pasti ia sudah ketahuan sedang blushing dan terlihat gugup, ia menggaruk pipinya dan bingung mau memasang exspresi apa.

'_Ini juga aku mikir kok, bukannya ngomong_' Di dalam, Naruto sedang tertawa dan menepuk kaki Kurama.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya" Entah mengapa Kakashi merasa tidak enak mendengarnya dan akhirnya menengok ke sebelah Naruto, Sakura.

Sasuke juga yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit tidak enak dan entah mengapa sedikit iri… eh salah—cemburu deh.

Ada yang mau bertanya mengapa Sakura duluan?

Ternyata Sakura duduk di tengah untuk memisahkan jarak antara Sasuke dengan Naruto.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang aku sukai adalah… yah… orang yang aku sukai adalah… dan impianku di masa depan adalah… uhm…?" Sakura terus saja melirik Sasuke saat menghentikan omongannya.

"…" Kakashi sweatdrop melihat dan mendengarnya, Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, dan Kurama mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang aku benci adalah… **Naruto**" Sakura melirik kesal Naruto, yang di lirik hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

'_**Aku juga membencimu bangsat! Akan aku bunuh kamu suatu saat**_' Kurama mengerang benci dan mencoba memasuki tubuh Naruto untuk memberikan deat glare mautnya, tetapi di tahan Naruto.

'_Hoi! Jangan bikin masalah!' _Naruto memarahi Kurama, yang di marahi membuang muka dengan cueknya.

'Aaah… fangirl tingkat akut yang lebay… hal yang paling aku tidak suka' Kakashi berfikir sambil sweatdrop, ia melirik ke arah Naruto, melihat Naruto yang hanya tertawa canggung dan sepertinya tidak terlalu memasukkan dalam hati membuatnya lega.

"Hobiku adalah—" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah di potong oleh Kakashi.

"Oke, selanjutnya" Karena tidak mau mendengar atau melihat hal yang tidak enak, Kakashi mengalihkan omongan dan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke, ada banyak yang aku tidak suka… salah satunya adalah perempuan yang menyebalkan" Sakura yang tidak menyadari dirinya langsung tersenyum puas, mengira itu adalah Naruto, Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengarnya karena sedang adu argument dengan Kurama soal yang tadi.

"Tidak banyak hal yang aku sukai, aku menyukai orang yang tidak menggangguku dan pekerja keras" Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang memandang kejauhan tetapi sebenarnya lagi adu bacot sama Kurama.

"Ambisi—tidak, Impianku adalah menghidupkan kembali _clan_kan dan—" Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar, ia menghela nafas pelan "Mencoba mengetahui rahasia dan alasan dari 'seseorang' sampai ia benar-benar memberitahuku"

'_Apa… ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan… kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah?_' Kakashi menatap bingung dan tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah selesai adu bacot dengan Kurama dan mendengar omongan Sasuke langsung tersenyum ke arahnya, wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah dan tidak berani bertemu mata dengan Naruto.

"Hobimu apa Sasuke?" Naruto yang sekali lagi mendeteksi mood milik Kakashi mencoba membuatnya lebih santai "Menanam tomat?"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memukul lengannya "Jangan ngomong yang tidak benar Dobe! Hobiku adalah latihan!"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya di ikuti Sakura yang mencoba tertawa dengan se-elegan munkin dan Kakashi yang mencoba menahan tawa.

"Ok! Hari ini cukup pengenalan, besok kita akan melakukan tugas untuk ninja" Kakashi sudah bisa menahan tawanya membetulkan caranya duduk.

"Pertama kita akan melakukan sesuatu dengan hanya kita berempat" Naruto tersenyum, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Kakashi katakan.

"_Survival Training_" Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengangguk.

"_Survival Training?_" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tugas pertama kamu harus latihan? Kami sudah belajar cukup banyak di akademi" Sakura memandang bingung Kakashi.

"Ini bukanlah latihan biasa, kali ini aku akan menjadi musuh kalian" Sasuke dan Sakura masih memandang bingung Kakashi, Naruto juga ikut agar tidak di curigai.

"Lalu? Apa itu?" Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal karena belum mengerti apa yang di katakana oleh Kakashi.

"Hehehe" Kakashi tertawa pelan.

Sasuke manatap penuh curiga ke arahnya.

"Apa yang lucu _sensei_?" Naruto mengubah nada suaranya seperti penasaran.

'_**Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa akting, Kit' **_Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya menatap usil dirinya.

"Kamu akan ketakutan bila kamu mendengarnya" Naruto sudah memperiapkan diri untuk memasang exspresi terkejut.

"Dari 27 orang yang lulus hanya akan ada 9 orang yang terpilih menjadi genin. Yang lain akan kembali ke akademi. Latihan ini sangatlah sulit dengan rata-rata kegagalan di atas 66 persen" Kakashi memasang exspresi serius dan menakutkan.

Naruto berpura-pura kaget dan seperti biasa, Kurama mengejeknya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget.

Sakura memasang exspresi aneh.

"Hahahaha! Sudah aku katakan, kalian akan ketakutan" Kakashi tertawa melihat exspresi mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di tempat latihan dan kalian sebaiknya tidak usah makan siang, karena takutnya kalian akan muntah" Kakashi mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas "Detailnya ada di kertas ini, jangan terlambat oke?"

"AKAN MUNTAH? APAKAH TUGASNYA SESULIT ITU?" Sakura berteriak dan menerima kertas dari kakashi dengan panik.

'_Bila aku gagal maka aku akan terpisah dari Sasuke! Ini adalah ujian untuk cinta!_' Sakura terlihat semangat… dengan hal yang tidak jelas…

Sasuke meremukkan kertas tersebut tanpa berekspresi sama sekali.

Naruto membaca kertas itu dengan seksama sambil tersenyum nostalgia, ia melipatnya dan menyimpannya di dalam kantung bajunya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan latihan!" Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlari keluar untuk pulang ke rumah… maaf, saya enggak salah sebut, memang pulang ke rumahnya kok.

"Eh! Sakura! Tung—" Sakura sudah keburu hilang dan pergi, Naruto menghela nafas dan menyimpan porsi bekal untuk Sakura.

"Ah, Teme, ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih" Naruto memberikan tiga buah nasi kepal yang sudah di bungkus kepada Sasuke "Untuk _sensei_ juga ada, sebagai tanda dan perayaan tim 7 saja"

"Eh? Untukku? Terimakasih" Kakashi menerimanya dan tersenyum

"… Terimakasih" Sasuke menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pergi duluan ya" Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke dan Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Berberapa detik kemudian Sasuke juga ikut pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

Kakashi membuka bekal buatan Naruto dan memakannya satu buah.

'…! Bagai mana dia bisa tahu kalau aku suka ini?" Kakashi menatap isi dari nasi kepal tersebut; ikan kesukaannya yang di bakar dan di taburi garam.

'Heh… dia benar-benar berubah' Kakashi tersenyum dan memakan sampai habis nasi kepalnya dan menyimpan sisanya.

* * *

Naruto tengah berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya, ia sedang berfikir keras untuk besok.

Ia menutup matanya untuk bertemu secara langsung bertemu dengan Kurama.

"Besok aku akan menggunakan chakraku dan aku ingin kamu menahan chakramu sebisamu, bisa-bisa kita ketahuan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_" Kurama mengangguk.

"Dan tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi, tadi itu hampir saja aku ketahuan!" Kalau yang ini Kurama langsung membuang mukanya.

"_Huh, awas saja perempuan itu… aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya… hehehe_" Tiba-tiba saja Kurama tertawa dan menyeringai.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Kalau kamu sudah tertawa seperti itu pasti ada apa-apanya!" Naruto menatap penuh curiga ke arah Kurama.

"_Nanti saat kau bertarung dengan jinchuriki dari Shuukaku kau pasti membutuhkan bantuanku, aku bisa saja tidak sengaja membunuhnya… hehehe_" Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, ia jadi mengingat Gaara…

Gaara akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang kelam, tanpa kasih sayang, di jauhi oleh warga desa, dan selalu sendirian.

Kurama yang menyadari Naruto yang terlihat sedih dan memandang ke bawah langsung mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya di antara ekornya, membuat Naruto tiduran di atas salah satu ekornya dan menyelimutinya dengan ekornya yang lain.

"_Lebih baik sekarang kamu beristirahat, besok kamu akan berlatih dan karena tubuhmu yang masih kecil kamu belum bisa spenuhnya menahan chakraku…_" Naruto pelan-pelan menutup matanya, ia merasa nyaman dan memeluk ekor milik Kurama, air mata mengalir perlahan dari matanya.

"Terimakasih… Kurama…" Kurama menghapus bekas air mata di pipi dan di bawah mata Naruto menggunakan jarinya secara perlahan-lahan, tidak ingin kukunya menusuk atau melukai Naruto.

"_Heh, dasar cengeng… sama-sama, Kit_" Kurama membetulkan posisinya untuk tidur, ia menutup matanya dan mengikuti Naruto ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Naruto sudah siap dengan perlengkapan ninjanya, ia tengah memasak untuk di jadikan bekal lagi.

Kali ini ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan model yang lain; kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, jaket lengan pendek berbahan tipis berwarna orange muda, celana pendek berwarna orange tua, dan sepatu bots panjang.

Alasannya? Agar lebih mudah bergerak dan bahannya juga lebih tipis dan menyerap keringat agar ia bisa dengan mudah bergerak dan tubuhnya tidak lengket karena keringat.

'_**Hoi! Kit, bisakah kamu berhenti menggunakan baju berwarna orange? Aku bosan melihatmu menggunakan menggunakan baju berwarna itu terus**_' Kurama menatap bosan Naruto, walau sudah ganti model tetapi warnanya selalu saja sama.

"Yang membelikannya bukan aku, aku juga menyukai warnanya karena cerah" Naruto meneruskan membuat nasi kepalnya, setelah selesai ia membungkusnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas yang berisi alat-alat ninjanya bersamaan dengan handuk kecil dan dua botol air dingin.

Setelah selesai membereskan bekas memasaknya, ia keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu masuknya, ia berjalan santai ke arah sungai yang berisi air panas.

Di perjalanannya ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan baru dari supermarket.

"Ah! Teme!" Naruto berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"Dobe? Apa yang kamu lakukan sepagi ini?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mau pergi latihan di sungai dekat tempat pemandian air panas" Naruto menyeringai dan berjalan bersama Sasuke, kebetulan arah tujuan mereka berpapasan.

"Latihan? Latihan apa?" Sasuke menatap bigung Naruto, seingatnya Naruto selalu saja bangun siang bila ada kesempatan dan terkadang datang ke kelas dengan penampilan acak-acakkan.

"Hehehe, kamu mau ikut? Kamu pasti belum pernah mempelajarinya, latihan memanjat pohon menggunakan kaki, bukan tangan" Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Sasuke agar berlari ke arah tempat tujuannya.

"Oi! Aku belum setuju Dobe!" tetapi ia diam saja dan membiarkan Naruto menariknya "Yasudah deh, aku ikut saja"

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya, ia juga menahan tawa.

* * *

Sasuke sedang duduk di depan pohon yang tadi ia coba panjat, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, ia tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat kelelahan.

"Nah! Lihatkan? Kamu pasti bisa!" Naruto melompat dari atas pohon di seberangnya dan mendarat tepat di depannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Heh… bagai mana bisa kamu sampai setinggi itu dalam waktu singkat?" Sasuke menerima sebotol air dingin dari Naruto dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Munkin… karena pengendalian chakraku sudah tinggi?" Naruto tersenyum lalu memberikan Sasuke handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan keringatnya.

"Heh… sepertinya bukan hanya tubuhmu saja yang berubah… kekuatanmu juga berubah" Sasuke mengeringkan keringatnya dengan handuk pemberian Naruto "Kau… munkin… lebih kuat dariku"

"Tidak kok" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Heh, tidak usah merendah diri—" Omongannya di potong oleh Naruto sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Kamu lebih kuat dariku kok, kamu hanya belum bisa sepenuhnya menguasai sharingan milikmu, aku bisa begini juga terimakasih dengan Kura—Kyuubi" Naruto tersenyum melihat exspresi kaget Sasuke "Tahu dari mana aku? Tentu saja dengan membaca buku"

'_**Tetapi hati-hati saja, setelah ia membangkitkan sharingannya ia harus di bimbing agar tidak terkena kutukan selalu turun menurun menimpa klan uchiha' **_Kurama menambahkan, walau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya—tidak, lebih baik ia jangan mendengar dulu.

"Heh, kamu memang mendadak menjadi pintar" Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pujiannya.

"Sudah jamnya kita bertemu di tempat yang di tunjukkan Kakashi-_sensei_, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang—eh?" Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto yang menawarkannya nasi kepal buatannya "Bukannya kata Kakashikita tidak usah makan siang?"

"Dia bilang 'lebih baik'. tetapi menurutku kita harus tetap makan siang, kita tidak akan memiliki tenaga kalau kita tidak makan siang" Sasuke memandangnya sebentar dan dengan ragu-ragu mengambil nasi kepal dari Naruto "Lagi pula kita juga habis berlatih"

"Hmn, _arigato_" Sasuke memakan nasi kepalnya, ia terkejut dan lalu melihat isi dari nasi kepalnya; _katsuobushi_ dan tomat. Sama seperti kemarin, makanan kesukaannya.

'_Bagai mana dia bisa tahu?_' Sasuke memakan sampai habis nasi kepalnya sambil berjalan bersama Naruto menuju tempat di mana mereka akan menerima tugas pertama kali mereka, melawan Kakashi.

Perubahan sikap Naruto telah merubah banyak hal, dari ambisi utama Sasuke sampai perlakuan dan anggapan Kakashi terhadap dirinya. Apakah hal itu juga akan terjadi dengan yang lainnya? Bagaimanakah hasil ujian yang akan di berikan oleh Kakashi? Akankah Naruto menjadi yang 'di ikat' kembali? Apakah ia bisa menyembunyikan bahwa Kyuubi sudah berhasil ia kendalikan dari Kakashi?

Jawabannya : _As always, lets wait for the next chapter to know the answer_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes! **(Answer)

Yosh! Seperti janji saya yang pernah saya katakan, Up-Date kilat!

Di karenakan Review sudah banyak! Saya benar-benar bahagia melihat begitu banyak review dan yang menyukai fic bikinan saya

Ada yang mau bertanya mengapa Kurama memanggil Naruto 'Kit'?

Jawabannya : Itu sih yang aku dengar dari asistenku, katanya Kurama manggil Naruto itu 'Kit'. Itu benar atau tidak ya? Aku sudah lama enggak baca mangan Naruto… nontonnya juga rada jarang sekarang, soalnya aku rada sibuk dan belum bisa nonton banyak anime, bisanya nulis… nulis sih di sekolah juga bisa

Yak! Sekian dulu! Seperti biasa saya boleh meminta reviewnya reader?

Dan seperti biasa juga; saya mohon jangan flame

Jaa nee~ ciao ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : __Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning :__mengandung __GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_Tambahan_: Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

***Read pleas* !Author Notes! **(Battle Scene)** *Mohon di baca***

Yo, Minna-san~

Selamat kembali di 'Author Notes' yang kali ini akan membahas soal Battle Scene

_Di dalam chapter ini akan banyak yang di skip, seperti bagai mana pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Kakashi ataupun Naruto dengan Kakashi_

_Di skip juga tidak semua tetapi tidak banyak yang tidak di perlihatkan, alasannya : Author kurang mahir dalam mendeskripsikan bagai mana jalan pertarungannya_

_Jadi saya minta maaf bila nanti hanya sedikit adegan bertarung di dalam fic ini di akibatkan Author yang kurang mahir menuliskan sebuah pertarungan_

**Saya juga mau memberi tahukan bahwa Naruto di fic ini akan terlihat lebih kuat, bahkan dari seorang jounin sekalipun**

**Alasannya : Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi bahkan sudah bisa berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Kyuubi tanpa kehilangan sifat aslinya (seperti Bee) dan sudah menguasai banyak jutsu di akibatkan ia masih membawa ingatannya dari masa depan**

**Jadi jangan heran melihat Naruto yang sangat kuat, hampir bisa di sebut 'God Like' tetapi masih jauh juga dengan predikat itu.**

**Saya harap Reader tidak membencinya dan menerimanya apa adanya**

Cukup sekian untuk 'Author Notes' di chapter ini

Yush! Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita!

* * *

"Halo, Selamat pagi"

"KAMU TERLAMBAT!" Sakura berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah Kakashi yang dengan tanpa dosa menyapa mereka seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

'_**Prediksiku kali ini benar lagi!**_' Entah mengapa Kurama terlihat bangga, Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya '_Itukan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya_'.

Kakashi berjalan ke arah tiga buah kayu yang tertanam secara berjejer dan meletakkan sebuah jam weker di atas kayu yang ada di tengah setelah menyetelnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah di pasangkan saat siang hari" Kakashi menekantombol yang ada di atas jam tersebut untuk menyalakannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap jam itu dengan bingung, sedangkan Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan sedang mengatur chakranya dan chakra milik Kurama agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kakashi.

"Di sini aku memilki dua buah lonceng, tugasmu adalah mengambil lonceng ini dariku sebelum waktunya habis" Kakashi memperlihatkan dua buah lonceng yang tadi ia simpan.

"Yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng ini saat siang hari tidak akan mendapat makan siang" ia menunjuk ke arah kayu tempat tadi ia meletakan jam yang tadi ia nyalakan "Aku bukan hanya akan mengikatmu di tiang tersebut, tetapi juga akan makan di depanmu".

'Jadi itu alasannya mengapa ia menyuruh kami tidak sarapan…" Sakura memegang perutnya yang berbunyi karena belum di isi, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sarapan sedikit tadi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan merasa berterimakasih sudah sarapan sedikit berkatnya, yang di lirik sedang tersenyum kecil ke arah Kakashi.

"Kamu hanya memerlukan satu buah lonceng, di sini hanya ada dua jadi salah satu dari kalian akan di ikat di tiang" Kakashi menggoyangkan bel tersebut, membuatnya berdenting dan bergemerincing.

"Dan orang yang tidak mendapatkan loncengnya akan gagal, jadi salah satu dari kalian akan di kembalikan ke akademi" exspresinya menjadi serius dan terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

"Bila kamu mau, kamu bisa menggunakan _shuriken_ dan _kunai_. Kamu tidak akan berhasil bila tidak menyerangku dengan keinginan membunuh" ia menarik dan menggenggam lonceng tersebut.

"Te-tetapi! Kamu bisa dalam bahaya!" Sakura terlihat panik dan khawatir, ia takut kalau ia tidak sengaja membunuh _sensei_nya… itupun kalau bisa.

'_**Hoi Kit! Aku mau mencoba sesuatu**_' Kurama menyeringai dan pelan-pelan mencampur sedikit chakranya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

'_Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Jangan bikin masalah!_' Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap menyeringai '_**Sudah! Ikuti saja, tenang… aku tidak akan membuat masalah kok!**_'.

"Aku tidak akan menahan kekuatanku walau lawanku perempuan juga" Kakashi menengok ke arah Sakura sebentar lalu ke arah Naruto yang matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan _kunai_ dari dalam kantungnya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Kakashi, ia sudah bersiap pada posisi melempar dan sudah menarik tangannya ke belakang untuk melemparkan _kunai_nya.

Dengan cepat Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan yang lainnya dan muncul di belakang Naruto, ia menangkap tangan naruto yang sudah bersiap melempar _kunai_ dengan satu tangan dan mengarahkan _kunai_nya ke belakang kepala Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan kepala Naruto.

"Aku belum mengatakan untuk mulai" Kakshi dengan cepat dan mudah mengunci gerakan Naruto '_Ternyata ia masih seperti dulu…. Munkinkah aku salah menilainya sudah menjadi kuat dan berubah?_'.

'_Ti-tidak munkin, aku tidak bisa melihat gerakannya…_' Sakura menatap takjub Kakashi.

'_Jadi… ini adalah jounin…' _Sasuke menatap tidak percaya Kakashi '_Tapi kenapa Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu?'._

Sepertinya Kakashi menilai seseorang terlalu cepat, tiba-tiba sebuah _kunai_ sudah berada di sebelah lehernya.

"**Jangan secepat itu menilai seseorang**" Ternyata yang memegangnya adalah Naruto… _bunshin_nya? Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto yang ini, rambutnya kembali menjadi pendek dan berwarna merah, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto saat ia masih menjadi laki-laki, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya dan tubuhnya.

Kakashi melirik ke arah belakangnya dan membulatkan matanya, ia menatap tidak percaya siapa yang menodongnya.

Naruto yang tadi ia kunci gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terlepas dan ikut meletakkan _kunai_nya di leher Kakashi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke musuh, sekalipun itu hanyalah _kagebunshin_" Naruto menyeringai dan menyimpan kembali _kunai_nya, begitu juga dengan _bunshin_ (?) miliknya yang ada di belakang Kakashi.

_Kage bunshin_ miliknya menyeringai dan lalu menghilang, sebelum ada yang melihat pupil mata dan mendeteksi cakranya yang… mencurigakan dan menakutkan.

"Heh… sepertinya kalian sudah mulai mencoba menyerangku dengan keinginan membunuh ya?" Kakashi memandang Naruto, salah mengartikan aura pembunuh yang di keluarkan oleh _kage bunshin _milik Naruto "Sepertinya aku sedikit meremehkan kekuatanmu".

Naruto tersenyum dan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangannya nanti, Kurama menyeringai dan menahan chakranya untuk di gunakan nanti.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai dari… SEKARANG!" mereka semua langsung menghilang dan berpencar untuk memulai tugas pertama mereka.

* * *

"Hal terpenting sebagai shinobi adalah bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sendri" Kakashi memeriksa sekelilingnya dan mencoba mendeteksi chakra di sekitarnya '_hm… mereka bisa menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan sangat baik… bagus… tetapi… aku tidak merasakan chakra milik Naruto sama sekali…'._

"Hm…?" ia menoleh ke arah sebelahnya, Naruto sedang duduk di atas batang sebuah pohon dan memperhatikannya.

"Hehehe, aku ada di sini sedari tadi loh" Naruto tersenyum dan memainkan _kunai_nya.

"… Kamu… sedikit…" Kakashi menatap Naruto bingung dan entah mau memasang exspresi apa.

"Karena _sensei_ akan menjadi guruku dan aku sudah berfikir keras… aku sudah memutuskan untuk sedikit mengecek" Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan menyimpan kembali _kunai_nya.

"Hm… Mengecek apa?" Kakashi memandang bingung Naruto, entah mengapa ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Lihat saja nanti" Naruto dengan cepat berlari dan bersiap untuk menyerang Kakashi.

* * *

'_Di Mana sensei? Cepat sekali dia menghilang!_' Sakura mencoba mencari keberadaan Kakashi, ia berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan _genjutsu_ dan hanya meninggalkan jejak berupa dedaunan yang tadi di terpa angin.

'_Yang tadi juga… apa maksud dari Naruto berbicara seperti itu? Mengecek? Memangnya dia apa? Dasar bodoh!_' Sakura memaki-maki Naruto yang tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang di tengah pertarungan.

Saat Naruto bertarung dengan Kakashi, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat Kakashi menghindari serangan Naruto dan mengakibatkan Naruto tercebur ke dalam sungai... atau munkin itu sengaja? karena Sakura membenci naruto jadi dia memutuskan bahwa aksi Naruto yang tadi itu akibat dari kebodohannya.

Setelah itu ia tidak muncul sama sekali ke permukaan dan sepertinya sudah kabur entah ke mana.

"Sakura" ia mendengar sebuah suranya dari baliknya, suara yang ia kenali dan ia hafal.

'_Suara ini…_' Sakura dengan cepat membalik badannya "Sasuke-Kun!".

"Sakura… tolong… aku" 'Sasuke' terlihat penuh denga luka, banyak sekali kunai dan shuriken yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya dan mengahasilkan banyak luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan air mata sudah mulai keluar dari matanya.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" dan dengan tidak elegannya dia pingsan karena tidak kuat melihatnya.

* * *

Sasuke sudah tertanam di dalam tanah, hanya kepalanya sajalah yang bisa terlihat.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah selesai" Kakashi kembali membaca bukunya, meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Sialan…" Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan tubuhnya.

"Hm?" Kakashi berhenti dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depannya "Sepertinya masih ada kamu…".

"Aku mencoba menahan, aku tidak ingin Sakura melihat ini… itu yang di inginkan Ku sih…" Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ne Sasuke, ayo kita kerja sama" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu? Sedari tadi kamu berlagak misterius" Kakashi menatapnya bingung "Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?".

"Jangan lengah!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Kakashi dan mencoba menendangnya sedangkan _kage_ _bunshin_nya membantu mengeluarkan Sasuke.

"Hm… menarik… aku terima tantanganmu!" Kakashi dengan cepat memblokir serangan Naruto dan melompat menjauh untuk menghindari kunai yang di lempar oleh Sasuke.

* * *

***Sfx : KRIIIIINGGGGG***

Suara bel dari jam yang di pasang oleh Kakashi berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu untuk ujian yang di berikan oleh Kakashi sudah selesai.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke duduk di tempat mereka semula sebelum mereka memulai ujian… ah maaf, yang duduk hanyalah Sasuke dan Naruto sedangkan Sakura di ikat di tiang.

"Yah… kalian tidak perlu kembali ke akademi" Kakashi memandang mereka dengan pandangan kosong.

Naruto diam saja dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kakinya, ia menangis? Bukan! Ia sedang aduh bacot lagi sama Kurama.

'_**SUDAH AKU BLANG TADI! SENSEIMU SEDANG SERIUS MELAWAN SASUKE DAN KAMU PUNYA KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH PEREMPUAN SIALAN ITU!**_' Kurama ngotot dan menghentak-hentakkan ekornya dengan kesal.

'_HEI! SUDAH AKU BILANG BAHWA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU AKAN MENGUBAHNYA! DAN MANA MUNKIN HANYA DENGAN BEGITU AKU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA BODOOOH!_' Naruto ikut-ikutan ngotot dan menghentak hentakan kakinya.

'_**KAMU TERLALU LEMBEK! KALAU TIDAK BISA YA CUKUP AKU SAJA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!**_' Kurama menunjuk dengan kesal Naruto, ekornya berkibas semakin kuat dan bila saja ia ada di luar maka akan menyebabkan gempa bumi.

"Ja-jadi… kita bertiga…? Yaay!" Sakura bersorak gembira walaupun sebenarnya ia di ikat akibat tidak membantu sama sekali dan tidak mendapatkan lonceng.

"Bah…" Sasuke membuang mukanya dan melempar lonceng miliknya ke arah Kakashi, sebenarnya ia merasa senang juga.

"Ya, kamu…" Kakashi tersenyum dan menunjuk Sakura "Harus berhenti menjadi shinobi".

'_**KAMU SEHARUSNYA LATIHAN MENJADI PEMBUNUH UNTUK MENINGKATKAN KEKUATAN DAN MENGHILANGKAN PERASAAN TERLALU LEMBEKMU ITU!**_' Kurama masih mengomel di depan Naruto, yang di omeli hanya diam saja dan banyak sekali perempatan muncul di dahinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, seperti sudah mengetahui bahwa hasilnya akan begini.

"!" Sakura memandang tidak percaya Kakashi.

"Karena kamu hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak pantas menjadi shinobi" Sakura terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya Kakashi.

"Kamu… hanya memikirkan Sasuke yang ada di kejauhan dan tidak menghiraukan atau membantu Naruto yang ada di depanmu" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke "Sebenarnya kamu hampir tidak lulus, kalau saja Naruto tidak mengajakmu untuk membantunya".

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya memandang kosong Kakashi.

"Inti dari tugas ini adalah _team work_, kalian di haruskan untuk berkerja sama agar bisa mendapatkan loncengnya" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih membenamkan wajahnya '_Dia memang berubah… tetapi kenapa dia terlihat sedih?_'.

'_AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH BAYARAN!_' Sebenarnya bukan sedih sih, malah lagi marah besar.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menghilang dan muncul di belakang Sasuke, ia memiting Sasuke dengan sebuah kunai berjarak 5 centi dari leher Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto yang sedang tidak konsentarasi langsung kaget dan menatap bingung Kakashi.

"Naruto! Bunuh Sakura atau Sasuke mati" Sasuke yang di kunci oleh Kakashi langsung meronta, tetapi gagal dan akhirnya ia pasrah dan diam saja.

"EEEEH?" Sakura langsung panik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatannya.

'_**BUNUH! BUNUH WANITA BODOH ITU!**_" Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya di dalam akibat dari Kurama yang sedari tadi membuatnya sedikit kesal, di luar ia menatap bingung Kakashi.

"Biar aku saja membunuh diriku sendiri, lepaskan mereka berdua" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seperinya ini kedua kalinya kalian di selamatkan oleh Naruto" Kakashi tersenyum dan melepaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan membersihkan debu di bajunya.

"Munkin nama Naruto akan tertulis di sini" Kakashi berjalan ke arah batu momento yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka berada '_Tapi tentu saja aku akan mencegahnya sebisaku… Naruto… momentomu akan ada di bagian patung wajah untuk hokage_'.

"Nama di sini adalah nama pahlawan yang gugur dalam tugasnya" Kakashi menatap penuh arti momento tersebut "Nama sahabatku juga tertulis di sini".

"Kamu akan aku berikan kesempatan kedua, setelah makan siang kamu akan melawanku sendirian" Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, tetapi berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Sakura "Jangan ada yang memberikan makanan kepada Sakura, kalian berdua memang sudah lulus tetapi… bila ada yang memberi makan kepada sakura… kalian bertiga akan mengulang kembali—tidak, kalian akan aku gagalkan".

Kakashi langsung pergi setelahnya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Lihat saja! Aku tidak perlu makan siang! Aku akan—" ternyata perut lebih jujur dari mulut, perut Sakura langsung berbunyi karena kelaparan.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang memakan makan siang yang di berikan oleh Kakashi, Sakura hanya diam karena kehabisan tenaga dan kelaparan.

'_**Hehehe, aku senang melihat dia menderita be—oi! Kit! Jangan bilang kamu mau!**_'.

'_Sudah! Diam saja! Ini juga agar kami bisa lulus tahu!_' Naruto mengeluarkan sisa bekal buatannya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Ini, kamu pasti kelaparan… kamu butuh tenaga untuk melawannyakan?" Naruto tersenyum dan bangun dari tempat duduknya, ia mengambil sebuah nasi kepalnya dan mencoba menyuapi Sakura.

"Eh? Apa yang… AKU TIDAK BUTUH RASA KASIHAN DARIMU!" Sakura membentak Naruto dan membuang mukanya.

"Apakah kamu tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik? Naruto sudah mau berbaik hati membantumu! Aku juga tidak merasakan Kakashi berada di sini, makan saja" Sasuke memberikan death glare ke arah Sakura dan ikut menawarkan makan siangnya.

Dari balik pohon Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa di ketahui oleh mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura menatap tidak percaya Sasuke tetapi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto "Baiklah…".

Ia dengan terpaksa memakan nasi kepal pemberian Naruto karena tidak mau mengurangi jatah makan siang Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

'_**Dasar perempuan tidak tahu di untung dan tidak sopan**_'.

Tiba-tiba sebuah awan putih muncul di depan mereka dan angin kencang menerpa ke arah mereka.

"KALIAN!" Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dari asap tersebut dengan exspresi marah.

"Guh!" Sasuke bersiap pada posisi melindungi diri, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Lulus!" Kakashi tersenyum dan menunduk untuk jadi satu tingkat dengan Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Lu-lulus? Ba-bagai mana?" Sakura memandang tidak mengerti Kakashi.

"Kalian adalah yang pertama, yang lain hanya mengikuti apa yang aku suruh" Kakasih membetulkan posisinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Kalian tahu apa? Orang yang mengabaikan peraturan adalah sampah… tetapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya adalah lebih rendah dari sampah".

"Tugas pertama kalian selesai! Kalian semua lulus! Mulai besok team 7 akan mulai melakukan tugasnya!" Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan ikatan Sakura.

"Yay! Kalau begitu aku pulang dan mandi dulu!" Sakura melompat kegirangan dan berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya, ia melambai ke arah Kakashi, mencoba bersikap manis di depan Sasuke dan memberikan death glare ke arah Naruto.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan membalas lambaiannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Naruto tidak merasa kalau ia di death glare karena lagi-lagi di blokir oleh Kurama.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto merentangkan tubuhnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya

'_Entah mengapa… aku merasa… uum… perasaanku tidak enak… Kurama…_' di dalam, Naruto menatap lelah Kurama. Entah mengapa matanya terasa berat dan ia menjadi sangat mengantuk.

'_**Munkin karena kamu menggunakan banyak chakra dengan tubuhmu yang masih kecil, kamu harus membiasakan diri untuk menahan chakramu agar tidak keluar terlalu banyak… munkin ini akibat dari kamu sudah biasa mengeluarkan banyak chakra waktu perang. Kamu tidak terlalu merasakannya waktu itu karena kamu biasa dalam mode sage dan menggunakan chakraku**_' Kurama mengangkat Naruto dan meletakannya di atas kepalanya.

"Umm…" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto ambruk dan ia akan membentur tanah kalau saja Kakashi tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya ia kelelahan" Kakashi langsung menggendong Naruto _bridal style_.

"Hei! Mau kau apakan Dobe!?" Sasuke memberikan death glare mautnya ke arah Kakashi.

"Ia tertidur, aku akan membawanya pulang, kamu juga lebih baik pulang untuk istirahat" Kakashi sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di death glare.

"Lebih baik kau yang pulang, biar aku saja yang membawanya pulang" Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menunggu Kakashi memberikan Naruto kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lelah kok" Sasuke mendecak kesal dan tidak mau membiarkan Kakashi mengantarkan Naruto pulang, takut kalau Kakashi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik kepada Naruto.

"**Repot amat, kalian berdua sana pulang! Biar aku saja yang membawa pulang Naruto!**' Kage bunshin Naruto yang beda sendri (rambut warna merah pendek dan laki-laki) mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Kakashi dan membawa barang bawaaan Naruto juga.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?" Kakashi memandang curiga ke arah laki-laki berambut merah di depannya.

"**Kagebunshin milik Naruto yang tidak sengaja tercampur oleh chakraku! Sudah! Tidak usah banyak tanya! Aku muncul karena tidak mau penahanku kenapa-kenapa, aku juga pernah muncul saat aku masih berada di tubuh yang lainnya. Titik! Enggak pake koma! Udah, enggak usah banyak tanya lagi**" Kurama berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasuke yang masih menatap bingung dirinya.

* * *

"Hm… aku pernah dengar bahwa chakra milik Kyuubi memang bisa masuk ke dalam kage bunshin… sepertinya itu memang alasannya" Sandaime mengangguk mengerti.

Kakashi yang ada di depannya memandangnya sebentar lalu ikut mengangguk.

"Tetapi aku sedikit aneh dengan Naruto…" Sandaime menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar omongan Kakashi "Berberapa kali aku merasakan bahwa chakra Kyuubi masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto… tetapi Naruto tidak lepas kendali dan malahan chakranya masuk secara perlahan dan stabil".

"… Sepertinya kamu harus exstra hati-hati dengan Naruto… tolong perhatikan perkembangannya" Sandaime menatap serius Kakashi.

"Baik" Kakashi mengangguk dan lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Hokage, meninggalkan Sandaime sendirian.

"Belum pernah ada kejadian seperti itu… ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto? ia benar-benar berubah drastis setelah ia di culik…" Sandaime sedang berfikir keras, ia mengeluarkan data-data miliknya dan mencoba mencari informasi tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto pernah terjadi kepada Kushina dan Mito.

* * *

"_Sekarang tinggal menunggu... hmm... apa lagi yang harus aku buat..._" Sebuah bayangan seseorang terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah batang pohon

"_Hei, apakah waktu itu tidak sedikit keterlaluan? Kasihan dia jadi basah kuyup_" Sepertinya ia tidak sendirian.

"_Hm? Tidak apa-apa dia anak yang kuat!_" Bayangan tersebut bergerak dengan aneh, seperti sedang bersiap menyerang… atau mau melompat?.

Bayangan gelap hutan tersebut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit di identifikasikan, entah dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan, bentuk tubuhnya seperti apa dan partner bicaranya juga tidak kelihatan, munkinkah ia tertutupi oleh batang pohon? atau munkin juga ia sedang bersembunyi di tempat lain?.

"_Tetapi tetap saja, tubuhnya juga mengecil kau tahu? Dan bahkan berubah_" ia berbicara dengan nada pasrah, sepertinya ia sudah tahu betul sikap partner bicaranya ini.

"_Sudah! Tidak usah berfikir yang tidak baik begitu!_" Partnernya membalas omongannya dengan nada yang aneh, membuatnya sulit di mengerti dia berbicara dengan nada apa.

"_Haah… terserah kamu saja… tapi kamu juga jangan mencoba berbuat yang tidak-tidak_" Tetapi sepertinya partnernya ini benar-benar sudah mengenal dengan baik sikapnya, ia menggeleng pelan dan hanya bisa mengasihani Naruto, semoga saja ia tidak terkena pilek.

"_Yang penting sekarang adalah mencoba hidup normal sebisa kita!_" Partnernya mengeluarkan sebuah pedang pendek dan melemparnya ke arah musuh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"_Yah yah, kamu bisa dengan mudah… tetapi Naruto… hah sudahlah" _Partnernya menyeringai mendengarnya, ia menahan musuh yang mencoba menyerang partnernya dari belakang.

"_T…s…g…k…m…_" konversasi mereka tidak bisa terdengar dengan jelas lagi akibat dari suara angin kencang yang berhembus dan suara hantaman senjata yang saling bertemu dengan kuat

Sepertinya hal yang di lakukan Kurama sedikit membuat Sandaime dan Kakashi menjadi sedikit curiga dan siapakah kedua orang yang mengetahui rahasia Naruto dan bahkan juga membawa ingatan dari masa depan? Bagaimanakah jalan misi pertama team 7? Apakah akan terasa sama dengan masa lalunya? Mengingat Kyuubi sudah bisa di kendalikan oleh Naruto dan kekuatan Naruto yang berubah drastis…

Jawabannya : _See you at the next chapter guys!_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes! **(Answer)

Ada yang pernah bertanya kepadaku : "Apakah Kyuubi akan muncul di cerita ini?"

Jawabannya : Setelah membaca Chapter ini anda pasti langsung tahu, memang sementara Kurama masih dalam berbentuk kage bunshin tetapi mari kita lihat perkembangannya

Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu nama panggilan Naruto yang asli kepada saya! Tetapi entah mengapa saya senang menggunakan nama panggilan 'Kit' di banding 'Gaki'

Sementara saya akan menggunakan nama panggilan tersebut kepada Naruto, tetapi akan saya ganti nanti kalau ada yang protes… um… aku harap tidak…

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih! Seperti biasa juga saya akan meminta Review dari reader sekalian~

Saya mohon jangan ada Flame hanya akibat tidak suka pairnya… atau yang lainnya…

_Jaa nee_~ ciao ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : __Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : __mengandung __GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_Tambahan _: Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

**!Author Notes! **

Yo! Selamat datang di Author Notes pada chapter ini

Ada yang mau bertanya mengapa saya tidak Up-Date 2 hari 1 kali lagi?

_Well_… syndromku kembali lagi, syndrom makir dan mager… akibat dari kecapekan ngerjain PR… huuft, kenapa guru harus ngasih PR… mentang-mentang ada libur UN

Dan berberapa hari yang lalu juga aku terkena _writer block_, untuk menghilangkannya aku harus… Belajar!

Kenapa "Belajar"? karena setiap aku belajar (apapun pelajarannya) aku pasti langsung enggak tenang dan pengen cepet-cepet menyelesaikan belajarnya dan kembali ke komputer dan melanjutkan ficku

Tetapi hasilnya malah aku jadi menyelesaika semua PR liburanku dan syndromku kembali lagi

Hufft, cukup sekian dulu 'Author Notes' kali ini yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pojok curhat

Yush! Kembali ke cerita!

P.s : Saya sepertinya tidak bisa Up-Date kilat seperti biasa dan mau Up-Date 1 minggu sekali… kalau misalnya saya enggak banyak PR… hiks… di mohon bersabar

* * *

Di sebuah hutan di desa konoha, sebuah team yang sedang menjalankan misi tengah mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik pohon, satu tujuan mereka : menangkap target.

"Berapa jarak kalian dari target?" Pemimpin dari team tersebut berbicara menggunakan walkie talkie, menanyakan keberadaan muridnya.

"5 meter, aku siap kapan saja" Suara perempuan menjawab pertanyaannya, di lanjutkan oleh suara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang menyatakan hal yang sama dengan perempuan pertama.

"Ok" Sang pemimpin, Hatake Kakashi, memberi jeda sebentar dan bersiap mengeluarkan aba-aba.

"Sekarang!" Mendengar pemimpinnya memberi perintah, mereka semua langsung menerjang ke arah sang target dan dengan cepat mengepung serta mengejutkannya.

"Dapat!" Naruto yang lebih cepat dan gesitlah yang pertama kali mendapatkan target mereka, seekor kucing.

"Pita di kuping bagian kanan… apakah kamu yakin ini adalah target kita, Tora?" Kakashi menanyakan hasil tangkapannya kepada Sasuke, sedangkan sang kucing_Tora_tengah di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe~! Ketangkap juga" Naruto tersenyum puas dan tidak menyadari kucing di pelukannya sedang mati rasa dan ketakutan akibat aura Kyuubi yang tanpa sadar di keluarkan oleh Naruto, karena insting hewan lebih tajam dari manusia tentu saja ia tahu mana orang yang berbahaya dan memiliki 'kekuasaan' tertinggi.

"Ya, kami yakin" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dan mencoba mebenarkan walkie talkienya yang tadi sedikit miring akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagus, misi pencarian hewan peliharaan yang hilang : Tora, terselesaikan" Kakashi mengangguk dan mengajak anak muridnya kembali ke gedung pengambilan misi untuk memberitahukan bahwa misi mereka sudah selesai.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang yang berjalan sedikit belakangnya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto tengah membelai kepala kucing itu dengan senang.

'_Sepertinya dia senang… tetapi kenapa Tora gemetaran?_' Sasuke menatap bingung kucing yang kelihatan senang di belai tetapi juga dalam waktu bersamaan gemetaran dan terlihat takut-takut berada di pelukan Naruto.

* * *

"Nyaaaa!" Tora mengerang kencang saat pemiliknya yang super gendut memeluk (baca : menggencet) dirinya.

'_Kasihan…_' Naruto menatap Tora dengan pandangan mengasihani sekaligus bingung mau memasang exspresi apa, Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sedang tertawa guling-guling melihatnya.

'_Tidak aneh mengapa ia kabur_' Sakura sweatdrop melihat pemandangan didepannya, sekalian juga mengasihani nasib sang kucing.

"Nah sekarang… team Kakashi, tugasmu adalah…" Sandaime memberi jeda sebentar dan membaca selembar kertas berisi misi "Hm… menjaga cucu seorang kakek tua, belanja di desa tetangga, dan membantu menggali kentang".

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan terlihat "Bisakah kita mendapatkan misi yang sedikit lebih menantang?".

'… _Aku setuju_' Sasuke juga terlihat bosan dan kesal mendengarnya.

'_Aaah, menyebalkan… si bodoh Naruto ada benarnya_' begitu juga dengan Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan sepertinya ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan berakhir seperti ini '_Haah, Aku tahu bahwa akhirnya akan begini…_'.

"Tetapi kamu baru pemula, kamu bisa saja terkena masalah bila melakukan misi yang terlalu berbahaya" Iruka sebenarnya kasihan melihat Naruto yang terlihat bosan tetapi ia juga tidak mau membahayakan nyawa Naruto dengan memberi misi yang terlalu sulit untuk Naruto… menurutnya.

"Yah… mau bagai mana lagi" Sandaime juga berpikiran sama dengan Iruka.

"Tapi… bisakah setidaknya kamu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih… menegangkan" tanpa di sadari olehnya, naruto menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_nya—salah deh, _Fox eyes no jutsu_! (?).

Sasuke dan Kakashi sedikit memerah melihatnya, Sandaime dan Iruka jadi terlihat kasihan dan entah mengapa tidak bisa menolaknya, dan Sakura menatap kesal Naruto.

"… Kamu tahu bahwa system—".

"Aku sudah tahu… hanya saja… kenapa kami selalu mendapat pekerjaan yang sangat mudah? Terlalu mudah bahkan… yah sudahlah… munkin ini memang akibat dari diriku yang masih di anggap sebagai anak yang nakal dan tidak bisa di beri kepercayaan" Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan terlihat sedih, matanya yang berwarna biru cerah setengah tertutup dan terlihat sangat sedih.

_CHEK MAT! _

Hancurlah hati mereka semua (minus Sakura) melihat Naruto dalam keadaan begitu, serasa hati nurani di tusuk beratus-ratus jarum yang di lumuri oleh racun dan di siram menggunakan air raksa.

"Ahem, sepertinya aku memiliki satu tugas rank C yang mudah dan pasti bisa kalian selesaikan" Sandaime yang hatinya paling gampang luluh langsung mengambil salah satu misi rank C.

'_Waah! Aku keduluan!_' Iruka yang masih mencari-cari misi rank C yang mudah keduluan oleh Sandaime, ia menghela nafas pasrah.

"Benarkah? Hore~" Naruto terlihat senang dan tersenyum lebar.

'_Haaa… Sandaime kalah… yah… aku tidak berhak sih berbicara begitu…_' Kakashi menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Biar aku perkenalkan klient kalian, kau boleh masuk" Setelah Sandaime memberi perintah, seorang kakek-kakek masuk membawa tas dan sake masuk ke dalam.

"Apa ini? Mereka semua hanyalah anak-anak… yah walaupun yang perempuan yang paling tinggi terlihat pintar" Kakek itu meminum seteguk birnya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke,Sakura, dan Naruto.

Sakura mencoba membandingkan tingginya dengan naruto, heh… ia lebih tinggi darinya, jadi pasti ia yang di puji.

Sebenarnya yang di maksud oleh kakek tersebut adalah Naruto, tinggi badan Naruto memang sedikit lebih pendek dari Sakura, tetapi Sakura lupa menghitung ikat rambut Naruto yang sedikit tinggi dan melebih tinggi badannya.

"Sensei… kenapa ia minum sake di siang bolong begini?" Naruto menyenggol pelan Kakashi yang hanya menaikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku adalah ahli pembuat jembatan, Tazuma" Tazuma memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menatap serius mereka semua "Aku mengharapkan kalian untuk menjagaku sampai ke desaku dan aku menyelesaikan jembatannya".

* * *

"Baiklah~ Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Naruto meninju ke arah atas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kamu sepertinya terlihat sangat bersemangat" Tazuma tertawa dan berjalan ke luar dari desa konoha.

"Kau bersemangat karena apa sih? Dasar norak" Sakura mendengus kesal, ia membuang wajahnya dan mengara-ngatai Naruto dalam hati.

"Karena aku belum pernah keluar desa sama sekali" Sebenarnya ia berbohong, ia hanya senang bisa jalan-jalan ke luar bersama team 7 dengan tenang, mengerjakan misi bersama, dan yang pasti dengan suasana yang tentram. Naruto ternyata benar-benar kangen dengan suasana seperti ini semenjak perang di mulai.

"Bukannya saat jalan-jalan bersama saat kita masih di akademi kita keluar desa konoha?" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan kesal.

"Etto… itukan… butuh tanda tangan…" Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan tidak menyelesaikan omongannya.

"Di edaran? Itukan hanya butuh tanda tangan orang tua, bodoh" Sakura berbicara tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatnya, Naruto terdiam dan matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Naruto itu yatim piatu, sama sepertiku" Sasuke memberikan death glare mautnya ke arah Sakura.

'_**WANITA KURANG AJAAAAR! PASTI AKAN AKU BUNUH DIA!**_' Kurama mengaum keras dan menghentak-hentakkan ekornya, tetapi ia tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan menengok ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya… biasanya ia mengomelinya karena berisik dan mencoba membela perempuan itu.

Kurama menyeringai lebar, sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya… ternyata orang sebaik Naruto bisa juga bisa mempunyai dendam dan yang pastinya batas kesabaran. Selama ini ternyata Naruto menahan diri…

'_**Heh, sepertinya kamu sudah hampir sampai ke puncak amarahmu**_' Kurama mengangkat Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya, Naruto duduk di sana dan matanya masih tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Hei! Kamu harusnya memikirkan temanmu! Jangan asal ngomong!" Tazuma terlihat kesal dan menceramahi Sakura.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak bermaksud—" Sebelum Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah keburu membuang mukanya dan menepuk pundak Naruto, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sakura… aku harap kamu tidak mengungkit soal itu lagi, baiklah… lebih baik sekarang pergi" Kakashi ikut menceramahi Sakura dan berjalan melanjutkan misi mereka.

"Naruto?" Kakashi menengok ke arah Naruto, ia terlihat mencoba mencerahkan mood Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan pandangannya tetap saja ke bawah, membuat orang tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

'… _Apakah ini…_' Di dalam, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

'_**Heh Kit… tebakkanmu benar… ini adalah rasa kebencian yang sesungguhnya, tidak seperti rasa bencimu dengan Madara ataupun Obito, tidak seperti rasa 'kebencian'mu dengan Sasuke saat kamu masih kecil, tidak seperti kebencianmu dengan Orochimaru, inilah kebencian yang sebenarnya… kebencian yang benar-benar muncul dari hati kecilmu**_' Kurama menyeringai lebar dan metepuk kepala Naruto '_**Kebencianmu dengan mereka di sebabkan mereka menghancurkan sesuatu yang bagimu penting dan kau sayangi, sedangkan kebencian yang ini adalah kebencian yang muncul karena dirimu yang tersakiti… dan sepertinya ini juga efek samping perang yang pernah kamu lalui dan kamu sudah 'dewasa' untuk mengetahui apa itu yang namanya kebencian yang sebenarnya…**_'.

'_**Ini adalah kebencian yang pernah di rasakan oleh Sasuke kepada kakaknya dan perasaan tersakiti Gaara yang di lukai perasaannya oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya**_' Kurama terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat Naruto dan meletakkannya di tangannya yang ia angkat dan dalam posisi di depannya, agar dirinya dan Naruto bisa saling bertatapan '_**Ini juga adalah perasaan yang aku rasakan terhadap Madara dan Minato, tetapi mereka semua selalu di selamatkan oleh seseorang… yaitu dirimu**_'.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan tidak percaya '_A-apa maksudmu?_'.

'_**Kau sudah merubah Sasuke pada saat ini, ia jadi lebih tenang dan tidak tenggelam dalam kebenciannya, kamu menyelamatkan Gaara di masa depan dengan mengobati luka sakit hatinya yang dalam dan membuatnya bisa bangkit kembali dan bahkan menjadi Kazekage**_' Kurama mendekatkan tangannya dan membuat Naruto lebih dekat dengannya '_**Kali ini… gantian mereka yang harus menarikmu agar tidak tenggelam ke dalam kebencian… termasuk diriku yang juga akan membantu menarikmu**_'.

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya air mata keluar dari matanya dan ia tersenyum lebar, ia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk erat Kurama—um… moncongnya Kurama karena itu yang ada di depannya.

'_Terimakasih… terimakasih banyak Kurama… Daisuki yo…_' Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bulu pendek yang ada di moncongnya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus menggumakan ucapan terimakasih.

'_**Kau mulai cengeng lagi… sama-sama Kit…**_'.

"...Ar…N…Naru… Naruto!" Naruto sedikit mendelik kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat Kakashi di depannya sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Oi, kamu baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak usah di masukkan ke dalam hati perkataannya" Tazuma menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Kakashi, Tazuma, dan Sasuke memandangnya penuh khawatir sedangkan kini Sakura yang sepertinya sedang dalam posisinya tadi; menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup rambutnya.

"Ah maaf, tadi aku hanya sedang melamun dan berfikir, maafkan aku bila jadi menghambat perjalanan, sekarang lebih baik kita memulai perjalanannya" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memulai perjalanannya.

Tazuma tertawa dan ikut berjalan dan di susul oleh Sakura, Sasuke, Dan Kakashi.

'_Tadi sepertinya Naruto sedang down… nanti aku akan coba berbicara dan menghiburnya… yah… karena dia muridku dan itu adalah tanggung jawabku untuk membuat anggota teamku tetap senang…_' Kakashi membatin tetapi berhenti dan malah kebingungan dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Sakura yang sepertinya kelihatan _down_ sepertinya tidak terlalu ia hiraukan…

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, mereka sedang di intai oleh dua orang ninja dengan yang menggunakan _gas mask_ dan menatap mereka dengan hawa membunuh—ah mari kita ralat karena sepertinya kata 'mereka' tidak bisa di gunakan karena Naruto menyadari keberadaan mereka.

'_Mari kita ulang kembali_' tanpa di ketahui oleh yang lainnya, Naruto tersenyum dan terus berjalan dan mengobrol dengan Tazuma.

* * *

"Tenang saja , kita tidak akan bertarung dengan ninja lainnya karena ini adalah misi rank C!" Kakashi menepuk kepala Sakura yang tadinya takut bila mereka di serang oleh ninja lain.

Suasana sudah tenang kembali, Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Sasuke, tetapi sepertinya Tazuma sedikit terlihat gugup saat Kakashi mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

Mereka melewati sebuah genangan air, Kakashi melirik sedikit genangan air tersebut dan kembali berjalan.

Dua orang ninja yang tadi muncul dari genangan air tersebut dan mencoba menyerang Kakashi dengan mencoba melilitkan rantai ke tubuhnya dan membelahnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di belakang Kakashi dan memblokir serangannya dengan _shuriken_ berukuran jumbo milik Sasuke dan membuat rantai mereka menancap di sebuah pohon bersamaan dengan rantainya, tetapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencakar Naruto dengan kuku besi miliknya.

"Guh!" Naruto sedikit mengerang kesakitan dan mundur ke belakang, mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali tetapi salah satu dari mereka harus menghindar karena Sasuke melempar kunai ke arahnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi meleset dan membuatnya masih bisa menyerang Naruto.

Sebelum ia berhasil menyerang Naruto lagi Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dan berhasil menangkap kedua ninja bayaran tersebut.

Kakashi mengikat keduanya dan lalu menatap kedua ninja tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kami ada di genangan itu?" Kedua ninja itu menoleh ke arah Naruto hanya diam saja dan menatap mereka kosong.

"Di siang bolong yang panas dan tidak hujan sama sekali mana munkin bisa ada genangan air" Jawab Naruto dengan singkat sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?" Sasuke memeriksa luka Naruto dengan khawatir, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga menyadarinya, tetapi ternyata kamu sudah lebih sahulu bertindak…" Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto sebagai tanda selamat, bangga dengan aksi Naruto tadi.

'_Sial… aku terlalu lambat… aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dobe—tidak… aku tidak bisa menlindunginya…_' Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal, ia menatap tanah dengan pandangan kesal bercampur marah besar.

"Bila kamu mengetahuinya, kenapa kamu membiarkan muridmu bertarung dengan mereka" Tazume menatap bingung Kakashi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka dalam sekejap bila aku mau tetapi…" Kakashi menatap penuh curiga ke arah Tazuma "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari tahu… siapakah orang yang di incar oleh mereka".

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tazuma yang tidak mengerti tetap menatap bingung Kakashi.

"Artinya, mereka mengincar di antara kami atau kamu" Kakashi terlihat curiga dengan Tazuma tetap menatapnya.

"Kami belum mendengar bahwa akan ada ninja yang menyerangmu, misi kami hanyalah melindungimu dari pencuri dan penjahat" Exspresi Kakashi berubah menjadi serius "Sekarang misi ini sudah berubah menjadi misi rank B. seharusnya tugas ini hanyalah melindungimu sampai jembatan itu selesai di bangun".

Tazuma terlihat pucat dan menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan sedih, ia tidak tahu mau berbicara apa.

"Kami belum siap dengan misi ini. Ayo kita mundur! Kita membutuhkan obat-obatan untuk mengobati Naruto. Kita harus membawanya ke dokter" sebenarnya Sakura tidak peduli dengan Naruto, dia hanya ketakutan dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Hm…" Kakashi terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang membelakanginya lalu menepuk punggungnya "Munkin tugas ini memang terlalu berat untuk kalian… maafkan aku Naruto… bila aku bertindak lebih cepat pasti kamu tidak akan terluka".

*Sfx : CRAT! SLASH!*

Naruto tengah menusuk lukanya dengan menggunakan _kunai_nya, ia mengerang pelan saat melakukannya.

"! DOBE! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" Sasuke dengan panik langsung menahan _kunai_ yang di pegang oleh Naruto untuk menghentikannya.

"Naruto" Kakashi langsung memutar tubuh Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya dan ia menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terluka untuk menghentikan pengeluaran darahnya.

"Dengan luka ini aku akan membuat janji, nahwa aku akan melindungi kakek dan menyelesaikan misi ini!" Naruto memperlihatkan lukanya ke arah Tazuma dan tersenyum, tangannya gemetaran karenanya.

'_**Untuk apa kamu melakukannya? Sepertinya kamu sengaja terluka…**_' Kurama memandang bingung ke arah Naruto.

'_Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak masa lalu yang berubah, setidaknya aku ingin mengembalikan kenanganku tentang misi ini… aku ingin berberapa kejadian tetap seperti biasanya_' Naruto tersenyum dan menjelaskan mengapa ia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kamu memang bisa mengeluarkan racunnya tetapi kamu bisa mati kehabisan darah" Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perban dan menarik tangan Naruto yang terluka dan memeriksanya.

'_Lukanya… sudah sembuh dan tertututup… pasti berkat kekuatan Nine tails…_' Kakashi memperban lengan Naruto lalu menengok ke atas untuk melihat wajah Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih _Sensei_" Naruto tersenyum dan memeriksa hasil perbanan Kakashi yang rapid an menutupi semua lukanya.

"… _Sensei_…" Kakashi menengok ke arah tazuma dan memandangnya bingung "Aku… harus berbicara denganmu".

* * *

Dua bayangan orang terlihat sedang duduk di atas pohon, yang satu duduk sambil bersandar di batang pohon dan satu lagi duduk sambil menghadap ke bawah, berada di pohon di sebelah orang yang satu lagi.

Bayangan pohon menyelimuti mereka berdua, membuat mereka tidak terlihat kecuali kaki salah satu dari mereka yang sedikit terkena sinar matahari, ia menggunakan sepatu ninja berwarna kream.

"_Kalau aku ingat dari ceritanya, hari ini adalah hari di mana Naruto melakukan misi pertama ranking C yang ternyata adalah ranking B ya?" _Sepertinya salah seorang dari mereka sedang berbicara.

"_Hm? Benarkah? Kenapa bisa menjadi begitu? Seingatku Genin hanya bisa menerima misi rank D_" Partnernya membalas dengan nada suara bingung terdengar darinya.

"_Sebenarnya Klientnya yang membohongi mereka, kalau tidak salah ia bilang kalau klient mereka benar-benar miskin dan membutuhkan bantuan_" lagi-lagi orang itu berbicara dengan nada suara yang aneh dan bergerak sedikit aneh, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya diam saja dan tidak bergerak.

"_Hm? Ada-ada saja… tetapi kalai misinya menjadi rank B… mau tidak mau ia harus bertarungkan? Aku harap Naruto bisa menahan chakra milik Kurama dalam tubuhnya yang masih kecil_" Partnernya terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"_Tenang saja! Aku yakin kalau kita bisa, ia juga pasti bisa!_" Tiba-tiba salah satu bayangan itu bergerak dan bukan dirinya.

"Kamu berkata sesuatu?".

"Kita pasti bisa, membasmi banyak musuh, hanya dalam waktu sekejap~" ia mulai bernyanyi dan sedikit menari dengan nada yang… sedikit aneh.

"Yaa… semoga saja kamu benar… aku juga sedang sedikit malas…" bayangan yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat seperti sedang merentangkan tubuhnya.

Naruto mulai mengenal dan 'mencicipi' apa itu yang namanya kebencian, apakah Naruto akan larut dalam rasa benci dan dendamnya kepada Sakura? Bagai manakah pertarungan team 7 dengan Zabuza nanti, mengingat Naruto sudah menjadi lebih kuat? Apakah akan ada yang menyadari bahwa Naruto mulai memiliki dendam? Adakah orang yang akan menyelamatkan naruto dari perasaan tersebut? Apakah rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar?

Jawaban : _Thanks for reading this chapter, lets wait for the next chapter to know the answer_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

Saya mau mengucapkan selamat kepada : **Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost** yang menjadi reviewer saya yang ke 100 (dan baru saya sadari yang 1 jug)

Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah menjadi reviewer setia, menjadi orang pertama yang mereview fic ini, dan menjadi orang ke-100 yang mereview fic ini, chapter depan pairing yang akan di perlihatkan secara terang-terang bisa terserah anda (Bila char yang anda pilih adalah char yang belum muncul, maka di chapter nantinya akan di tunjukkan setelah Naruto bertemu dengannya)

Saya lupa menuliskan list pairing yang di perlihatkan secara terang-terangan di chapter sebelumnya;

Chapter 1 : Naruto (Male) X Yugito

Chapter 2 : Naruto X Sasuke dan Naruto X Kurama

Chapter 3 : Naruto X Kakashi dan Naruto X Sasuke

Chapter 4 : Naruto X Kakashi

Chapter 5 : Naruto X Kurama

Sekian dan terimakasih

Saya akan meminta review dan saya mohon jangan flame seperti biasa

((P.s : Serius, saya enggak janji loh bisa Up-Date 1 minggu sekali, saya bilangkan saya usahakan… huft… PR sekolah benar-benar membunuhku… *ngelirik tumpukan PR yang masih harus di kerjakan, ada sekitar 3 lagi*))

_Jaa nee_~ciao ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : __Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : __mengandung __GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_Tambahan _: Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

Yaay~ saya kembali lagi setelah menyelesaikan berberapa PRku~

Berberapa orang mencoba menebak siapa orang yang masih misterius… kebanyakan salah… 5 persen betul sih…

Nyuh, saya masih rada belum iklas mau ngeliatin siapa orang itu (?)

Saya minta maaf atas ketelatannya, aku mati-matian mau menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan rumahku biar pada hari sabtu dan minggu bisa bebas dan bisa menulis cerita… tetapi gagal gara-gara sakit di hari Jum'at… huft…

Dan aku belum meng Up-Date fic saya yang lain (terutama yang berbahasa inggris), saya minta maaf bila Up-Date kali ini memakan waktu lama karena saya harus belajar juga untuk ulangan dan mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran gara-gara enggak masuk… (maklum, akhir Mei-kan udah ujian sekolah)

Saya akan hiatus di sekitar tanggal 18-an untuk persiapan ulangan kenaikan kelas. Tenang saja, saya enggak akan meninggalkan fic ini

Dan review dari chapter sebelumnya sedikit berkurang ya… munkin karena timing aku meng-post chapternya kurang bagus (di malam hari, karena mau menepati janji)

((P.s : Saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini rada aneh… saya nulisnya saat sakit sih… dan baru bisa ngeUp-Date sekarang karena berberapa hari yang lalu internetku juga rusak… huft…))

Yush! Kembali lagi ke cerita!

* * *

"Kabut yang tebal… aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun…" Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya yang di selubungi oleh kabut, sepanjang mata memandang seluruh pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya di selimuti oleh kabut yang super tebal.

"Kita bisa melihat jembatannya sebentar lagi, desanya ada di dekat jembatan" Pendayung mereka terus mendayung sambil berusaha membuar air yang mereka lalui tidak membuat banyak suara dengan mendayung secara hati-hati.

'_**Jadi… sebentar lagi kamu akan bertemu dengannya huh? Zabuza Momochi… apa yang kau lakukan Kit?**_' Kurama menyeringai sambil memandang Naruto yang duduk di telapak tangannya.

'_Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan aku lakuan? Aku tidak mengerti…_' Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Kurama sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'_**Seingatku nyawamu akan terancam saat melawan Zabuza dan Haku, di saat itu aku akan memasukkan sedikit chakraku dan mengubahmu sedikit untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu**_' Kurama meletakkan Naruto di atas kepalanya dan seringaiannya menghilang.

'_Aah, tentu saja aku akan melawannya… walaupun aku tidak terlalu percaya diri… apakah aku bisa menahan chakramu dengan baik_' Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan merentangkan tubuhnya.

'_**Kamu harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya… nanti di saat ada waktu luang aku akan mengajarkannya kepadamu**_' Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang dan menjadi posisi tiduran di atas kepala Kurama.

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk saja dan memandang kosong jembatan yang mulai terlihat.

Ia mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan oleh Tazuma berberapa jam yang lalu, sebenarnya ia ingin menghentikan misi ini tetapi Naruto memaksa untuk melanjutkannya dan… bahkan ia sampai bilang akan menjalankan misi ini sendirian bila ia ingin menghentikan misi ini.

'_Sepertinya Naruto sangat bersemangat dan… entah mengapa setelah aku perhatikan dengan lebih baik… ia jadi sering sekali melamun dan menatap kejauhan dengan pandangan kosong…_' Kakashi masih terus memandang Naruto dengan penuh tanya dan khawatir.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, kita akan lewat tempat yang lebih tersembunyi agar tidak di ketahuan" sang pendayung mendayung perahu kecil yang di tumpangi oleh team 7 dan Tazuma ke bawah sela jembatan yang belum jadi tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kabut yang menyelimuti di depan mereka sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan memperlihatkan pemandangan di depannya.

Perahu akhirnya merapat di sebuah rumah yang di bangun di sekitar sungai di dekat jembatan yang akan di bangun oleh Tazuma.

Team 7 dan Tazuma berpindah dari perahu tadi ke bagian depan rumah (atau pelabuhan?).

"Baiklah aku sudah selsai di sini, semoga berhasil dan selamat tinggal" pendayung tadi menyalakan mesin perahunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan pulang ke rumah dengan aman" Tazuma berjalan memimpin rombongan ke arah rumahnya.

"Ya, ya" Kakashi menjawab dengan nada lelah '_Bila kita di serang lagi maka ini sudah bukan level untuk Chuunin… tetapi sudah menjadi level Jounin_'

'_**Hoi, aku merasakan aura miliknya… Hahahaha, aura membunuhnya benar-benar kuat sampai aku bisa merasakannya**_' Kurama menyeringai dan menggoyangkan ekornya '_**Jadi… apa yang mau kamu lakukan Kit?**_'

Naruto diam saja dan ia tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kurama.

* * *

"_**Hei, apakah kamu mau mengunjunginya? Hanya sebentar juga tidak apa-apa**_"

"Ide bagus, tetapi kapan? Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku"

"_**Bisakah kamu meminta izin? Buat saja alasan**_"

"Munkin aku bisa kabur, aku akan meninggalkan surat di kamarku… oh yeah! Itu ide yang sangat cemerlang!"

"_**Serius? Dasar anak nekad, tetapi bila seperti itu kamu harus bersiap-siap menerima hukuman**_"

"Cukup bilang saja aku memang menginginkan liburan sebentar"

"_**Terserah apa katamu deh**_"

* * *

Kakashi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, ia terjebak di dalam penjara air milik Zabuza.

'_Water Clone no Jutsu' _Zabuza membuat _bunshin _dirinya yang siap menyerang orang yang ada di dekarnya, Naruto.

"Naruto! Lari!" Kakashi berteriak dan mencoba keluar dari penjara air milik Zabuza.

"Huh, hanya bocah" _bunshin _milik Zabuza berlari ke arah Naruto dengan Kubikiribocho di tangannya yang ia ayunkan untuk memotong tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya" Naruto sudah siap mengeluarkan bunshinnya—

'_**Kit! Jangan mengeluarkan bunshin! Chakramu sedang tidak stabil dan bila kamu mencoba mengeluarkan bunshin, yang ada chakraku akan masuk ke dalamnya dan aku akan keluar dalam bentuk bunshinmu**_a' Tetapi tidak jadi setelah mendengar peringatan dari Kurama, ia melompat untuk menghindari tebasan dari Zabuza.

"Sasuke, ke sini sebentar, ada yang mau aku bisikkan" Naruto mendarat di dekat Sasuke "Aku punya rencana"

"Rencana darimu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai sedikit.

"Sakura, persiapkan dirimu" mau tidak mau, Sakura mengikuti apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang… ayo kita menjadi 'liar'… **haha**" Naruto menyeringai, matanya yang berwarna biru tercampur dengan sedikit warna merah, tanpa di ketahui oleh yang lainnya, pupil mata Naruto bagian sebelah mulai berubah mirip dengan pupil mata milik Kurama.

'_**Kit, kamu bisa jadi sadis juga ya…**_' Kurama menyeringai melihat kelakuan Naruto.

((P.s : Saya bukannya mau membuat char Naruto menjadi OOC, tetapi ada yang meminta agar Naruto di buat jadi sedikit… um… sadis, saya juga lagi ngedengerin lagu rock and roll dan ide ini muncul… hahaha *kabur dari amukan masa*))

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kabur! Pertarungan ini sudah selesai saat aku sudah berasil di tangkap! Tugas kita adalah melindungi Tazuma! Apakah kalian lupa?" Kakashi berteriak dan menatap horror ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Kakek…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Tazuma sambil memasang _pupy eyes no jutsu_nya, matanya yang tadinya berubah sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Maaf…" Tazuma memberi jeda sedikit lalu ia tersenyum "Bertarunglah sepuas kalian"

"Pft" Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap seperti meremehkan ke arah Kakashi "Kamu dengar itu?"

"Ayo kita bertarung!" Naruto mengencangkan _forehead protector_ berlambang konohanya dan menyeringai.

((P.s : seperti biasa, di skip karena Author (saya) yang paling lemah dan enggak bisa mendeskripsikan pertarungan))

* * *

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan berdiri di depan Tazuma untuk menjaganya bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menonton Kakashi bertarung dengan Zabuza.

'_Kurama… lagi-lagi… aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk…_' seperti saat setelah ujian pertama, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya menjadi berat dan ia merasa pusing.

'_**Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan saat kamu melepaskan segelmu, kita harus menemui Bee dan Gyuki untuk membetulkannya… sekarang kamu tahan dulu**_' Kurama menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dan mencoba memasukkan sedikit chakranya ke dalam tubuh Naruto untuk menambah sedikit kekuatan Naruto.

"Oi nak, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tazuma menatap khawatir Naruto yang ada di depannya, tubuh Naruto sedari tadi hampir saja jatuh ke belakang dan menabrak tubuhnya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto untuk membantu Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Dobe? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menatap penuh khawatir Naruto, Sakura hanya melirik sekilas Naruto dan membuang mukanya.

"Um… hanya sedikit lelah…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba berdiri lebih tegap.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Kakashi mengejek Zabuza dengan membaca pikirannya menggunakan _sharingan._

"Hati-hati!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Tazuma dan membawanya ke atas pohon terdekat agar tidak terkena ombak dari _Water Explosion no jutsu _yang di keluarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Guh!" Sasuke ikut melompat dan di ikuti oleh Sakura.

"Kamu akan mati sekarang" Kakashi sudah berada di atas pohon dengan sebuah _kunai_ di tangannya yang siap saja ia gunakan untuk membunuh Zabuza.

Tiba-tiba saja dua buah jarum menusuk leher Zabuza dari samping, sang pelempar nya tengah berjongkok di atas pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Zabuza 'mati'.

"Haha, kamu benar. Dia mati" sang pelempar yang menggunakan topeng dengan lambang Mizugakure terukir di bagian atasnya berbicara dengan nada manis.

Kakashi melompat ke arah 'mayat' Zabuza dan mengecek pernafasan dan detak jantung Zabuza: berhenti dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Zabuza sudah mati.

"Si-siapa dia?" Sakura menatap penuh curiga ke arah Haku yang masih menggunakan topengnya.

"Tenang saja Sakura, dia bukan musuh" Kakashi bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan 'mayat' Zabuza.

"Zabuza... di bunuh..." Sasuke menatap tidak percaya ke arah 'mayat' Zabuza lalu ke arah Haku.

'_**Hoo itu pasti anak buah kesayangan Zabuza-kan? Siapa namanya? Aku sedikit**_** lupa...**' Naruto tersenyum ke arah Kurama mendengarnya.

'_Namanya Haku_' Naruto menepuk kepala Kurama yang ia jadikan termpat duduk, persis sekali dengan Bee.

'Dia mulai lagi...' Kakashi melirik Naruto yang memandang Zabuza dengan tatapan kosong.

Haku berpindah tempat ke dekat Zabuza dan menggendong 'mayat Zabuza' dengan hati-hati "Pertarungan kalian sudah berakhir dan sekarang harus memusnahkan tubuh ini, karena tubuh ini menyimpan banyak rahasia"

"Selamat tinggal" dan haku menghilang dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa dedaunan kecil yang mendarat di tanah tempat tadi ia berpijak.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei tidak usah memaksakan diri" Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa pelan sambil membantu gurunya untuk berjalan

"Kamu juga jangan memaksakan diri nak… tadi kamu hampir saja pingsan" Tazuma menatap takjub ke arah Naruto, tadi ia terlihat sangat lelah tetapi sekarang ia kembali enerjik

"Eh? Benarkah? Naruto, lepaskan aku, kamu juga butuh istirahat" Kakashi mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali

"Dobe, gantian saja" Sasuke memindahkan Kakashi dan kini ia yang membantu Kakashi untuk berjalan

"Haha aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah baik…" Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia sudah keburu ambruk

"Sudah aku bilangkan?" Tazuma menangkap tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya

Kakashi dan Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan menatap Tazuma, sepertinya mereka mencoba mengecek sesuatu

"Apa?" Tazuma menatap bingung keduanya

tidak terjadi apa-apa…

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa" Kakashi tertawa pelan dan kembali berjalan di bantu Sasuke.

sebenarnya mereka berdua mau mengecek, apakah bunshin milik Naruto yang aneh itu akan muncul lagi? Kelihatannya tidak… tapi kenapa bisa.

'_**zzzzz**_' ternyata Kurama sedang tertidur, ia tidur melingkar dengan Naruto di tengahnya, mencoba membuat nyaman Naruto senyaman munkin… dan tentu saja berhasil dengan bulunya yang hangan dan lembut.

"Sensei... yang tadi itu siapa?" Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Kakashi.

"Topeng itu manandakan bahwa dia adalah anggota dari pemburu yang di tugaskan untuk menghancurkan atau memusnahkan tubuh seorang ninja atau buronan sampai tidak tersisa apapun. kalian tahu? Tubuh seorang ninja menyimpan banyak rahasia seperti jutsu dan obat-obatan yang mereka gunakan dan kalau ketahuan oleh musuh bisa gawat, ambil saja contoh : aku, bila aku mati dan tubuhku di bawa oleh musuh maka rahasia dari sharingan bisa di ketahui" Kakashi menghela nafas lelah dan menjelaskan sedetail dan semudah munkin agar bisa di mengerti oleh semuanya "Tubuh seorang ninja menyimpan banyak rahasia dan karena itu tugas dari seorang hunter adalah memusnahkan tubuh mereka agar rahasia sebuah desa bisa terjaga"

"Jadi... Zabuza akan di potong-potong lalu di musnahkan? Menakutkan sekali" Sakura menahan keinginan untuk muntah membayangkan tubuh Zabuza yang sudah di potong-potong dan akan di musnahkan.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, di saat mereka sedang membicarakan soal kejadian tadi, Zabuza Momochi tengah di obati oleh Haku dan sedang bersiap untuk penyerangan selanjutnya.

Naruto tengah tertidur pulas... di luar. Di dalam ia tidak bisa tenang; ia terus saja berguling di tidurnya, tubuhnya berkeringat, exspresinya seperti sedang ketakutan dan sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan atau memanggil nama teman-temannya... sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk

"**_Sepertinya... di masa depan yang kamu tinggalkan masih terus berjalan dan kamu mendapat 'pengelihatan' apa yang terjadi di sana... yang sabar_ Kit**" Kurama mendekatkan tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan ekornya "**_Semakin kamu mendapatkan 'penglihatan' itu... maka kebencianmu akan semakin bertambah... aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, biar waktu yang memperlihatkan_ hasilnya**"**  
**

* * *

"!" Kakashi tiba-tiba saja bangun dan wajahnya menjadi pucat, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah bisa di gerakkan.

"Oh… Sensei, kamu sudah bangun" Anak perempuan Tazuma masuk ke dalam kamar yang di gunakkan Kakashi sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat.

'_Kenapa… aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak, seperti aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting…_' Kakashi memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit… eh tidak deh, ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" Tsunami meletakkan baskom air yang tadi ia bawa di sebelah Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa… entah mengapa tubuhku bisa di gerakkan secara bebas dan tidak merasa sakit sama sekali" Kakashi mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tangannya, dan tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali… aneh sekali…

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan… nanti Naruto terbangun" Kakashi menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan kakinya di jadikan bantal.

"Naruto tadi mengobatimu… entah bagai mana caranya, ia menyuruh kami semua untuk tidak mengintip dan keluar dari ruangan saat ia mengibatimu" Tsunami keluar ruangan setelah menjelaskan kenapa Kakashi bisa jadi sehat begitu dan keberadaan Naruto.

Kakashi terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di dekat Kakashi.

"Kami dengar dari Dobe kalau sebenarnya Zabuza masih hidup… cih… kalau saja aku lebih teliti…" Sasuke mendecak kesal dan terlihat marah juga.

'Naruto?' Kakashi memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu ke arah Naruto '… _Ia benar-benar berubah_'

"Oi! Naruto! Bangun! Kita sedang mendiskusikan hal yang penting" Sakura menguncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei, jangan—!" Terlambat, Naruto sudah keburu terbangun.

"Uhm… Kurama… aku masih mengantuk…" Naruto bergumam pelan, tanpa di sadarinya memanggil nama asli Kyuubi.

'_Ku-Kurama? Siapa itu Kurama_?' batin Kakashi dan Sasuke sambil memandang penuh tanya Naruto… rasanya tadi ada perasaan tidak enak muncul…

"Eh?" Naruto akhirnya benar-benar bangun dan menatap bingung sekitarnya sambil menggosok matanya yang masih setengah tertutup "Selamat pagi…"

"Dobe, ini sudah siang" Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto.

"Oh… selamat siang kalau begitu…" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto karena ia kira Naruto mulai melantur ngomongnya dan belum seratus persen terbangun.

"Jadi… apa yang mau kita lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke menatap serius Kakashi.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan latihan special" Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti dan menunjuk ke atas.

"Yosh! Pasti akan menyenangkan" Setelah di jitak Sakura (dan menahan amarah) akhirnya Naruto benar-benar bangun.

"Itu tidak menyenangkan…" Seorang anak kecil masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas sepatunya.

"Ooh! Inari! Kemana saja kamu?" Tazuma terlihat senang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk cucunya.

"Selamat datang kembali kakek" Inari masuk ke dalam dan berjalan ke arah kakeknya dan memeluknya.

"Ayo beri salam kepada tamu kita, mereka ninja yang melindungi kakek sampai ke sini loh" Tsunami menepuk pelan kepala Inari,

'_Aaah~ nostalgia~_' Naruto tersenyum ramah ke arah Inari,

'_**Sejak kapan di marahi oleh anak kecil menjadi ingatan yang bagus dan di jadikan moment nostalgia huh? Apakah kamu sudah menjadi—**_' '_Diam Kurama_'

"Kakek… mereka akan mati" Inari menatap penuh curiga bercampur kesal ke arah Team 7.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau mati, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini sekarang juga" Inari berjalan keluar ruangan sambil memberikan death glare ke arah Team 7.

"Ka-kamu mau ke mana Inari?" Tazuma menatap khawatir cucunya dan terlihat ingin menghentikannya.

"Aku mau melihat laut dari kamarku" Inari keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Maaf…" Tazuma menatap sedih ke arah Kakashi dan mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke menatap Inari dan membuang mukanya dengan cuek.

Sakura mengehela nafas dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menelusuri rumah milik Tazuma dan sampai di depan pintu masuk menuju kamar Inari.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan diam sebentar untuk mendengarkan suara tangis Inari.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia membuka pintu masuk dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membuat suara dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya

Ia berjalan ke dekat Inari dan memeluknya dari belakang "Aku juga kehilangan ayah dan ibuku dalam waktu bersamaan… dan mereka mati tepat di depan mataku"

Inari tersentak kaget dan ingin marah, tetapi tidak jadi setelah mendengar Naruto berbicara.

"Mereka mati di saat peperangan untuk membela desa… sama seperti ayahmu…" Inari diam dan mencoba menahan tangisnya, ia tidak memberontak sama sekali "Aku di tinggal oleh kedua orangtuaku dan aku di benci satu desa… anak-anak lain selalu saja mengejek dan menggangguku… mengatai aku monster… dan orangtuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil… lebih kecil darimu"

Inari membalik tubuhnya, matanya tertutup oleh bayangan topinya dan ia mengigit bibirnya… seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Dan aku tetap menganggap mereka adalah 'pahlawan' bagiku… apapun yang orang lain katakan, apapun yang orang lain pikirkan… aku tetap menganggap mereka sebagai 'pahlawan'ku" Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Inari.

"Hiks… hiks… ayah… hueeee" Inari akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan memeluk erat Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk kembali Inari "Menangislah sepuas dan semaumu… aku akan di sini menemanimu…"

* * *

"Huuuft! Akhirnya selesai juga" Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaus berwarna hitam dan celana di atas lutut, ia tidur di kamar yang sudah di sediakan oleh Tazuma, Inari tertidur di pelukannya tadi dan sudah ia pindahkan ke tempat tidurnya.

Ia di pasangkan dengan Sakura karena sama-sama perempuan, Sasuke tidur satu kamar dengan Kakashi.

"Huh, apanya yang selesai, kamu tidak berbuat apa-apa yang berguna" Sakura menatap benci ke arah Naruto sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Naruto diam saja.

"Jangan mencoba cari muka di depan Tazuma-san, Kakashi-sensei, dan **Sasuke**ku" Sakura menekankan nama Sasuke dalam omongannya.

"Aku tidak mencoba mencari muka di depan mereka" Naruto tersenyum di paksakan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kamu selalu saja mencari perhatian mereka! Monster seperti kamu tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu" Naruto sedikit tersentak, matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Aku…" Naruto mencoba membalas omongan Sakura tetapi di potong oleh Sakura.

"Kamu itu monster yang meghancurkan desa! Kamu membuat banyak orang kehilangan tempat tinggal dan membunuh banyak orang! Dasar monster tidak tahu malu dan tidak berguna!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik rambut Sakura dengan kasar.

"KAMU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA DASAR PEREMPUAN BANGSAT" Naruto memberikan death glare mautnya dan mendorong Sakura dan membuatnya terjungkal.

"APA-APAAN KAMU DASAR MONSTER TIDAK BERGUNA!" Sakura bangun dari posisinya dan mencoba memukul Naruto.

"**Siapa yang bilang tidak berguna huh perempuan keparat?**" Sakura membatu, ia menatap tidak percaya mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi warna merah dan pupil matanya menjadi pupil mata monster.

"**Apa? Kamu mau bilang apa lagi? Mau aku bunuh hah?**" Naruto—bukan, Kurama menyeringai melihat exspresi Sakura yang ketakutan dan mundur berberapa langkah untuk menjauh darinya.

"**Jangan macam-macam dengan aku, monster huh? Ya aku adalah seekor monster, tetapi jangan berani-berani kamu berbuat seenaknya dengan penahanku keparat**" Kurama menarik kerah baju Sakura dan menatap benci ke arahnya.

"To-tolo—" Sebelum Sakura bisa berteriak minta tolong Kurama sudah membekap mulutnya.

"**Jangan berisik kamu**—" "Sudah, hentikan ini Kurama…" Kurama melepaskan pegangannya dan memukul bagian belakang leher Sakura untuk membuatnya pingsan.

'_**Kamu terlalu naïve**_' Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh dan hampir membentur lantai.

Ia menggendong Sakura dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur yang sudah di sediakan oleh Tsunami untuk Sakura dan menyelimutinya.

Naruto memandang Sakura sebentar, matanya tertutup poni rambutnya, ia akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamar tersebut dan menarik futon miliknya ke ruangan lain.

Ia berhenti di ruang tengah rumah milik Tazuma dan menggelar tempat tidurnya di ujung ruangan tersebut.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas futon tersebut dan suara tangisan di tahan terdengar darinya.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menangis karena mengingat mimpinya tadi siang, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan memeluknya.

"**Sudah ku bilang, kamu itu sangat cengeng...**" tiba-tiba bunshin milik Naruto yang berbeda sendiri (laki-laki, rambut berwarna merah pendek, badannya lebih tinggi dan sedikit lebih berotot dari Naruto) muncul di sebelahnya.

Kurama menarik bantal yang di peluk oleh Naruto dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula, ia berbaring di sebelah Naruto dan mememluk Naruto.

Naruto diam sebentar dan akhirnya memeluk kembali tubuh Kurama dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kurama.

"_Arigato_… Kurama" Kurama menghela nafas dan menarik selimut dan membentangkannya di atas tubuhnya dan Naruto.

"**Ck, sejak kapan kamu jadi cengeng begini? Munkin karena perubahan tubuhmu, sikapmu juga jadi sedikit berubah dan mimpi yang kamu lihat pasti penuh dengan hal menyedihkan… sama-sama Kit…**" Kurama menjadikan sebelah tangannya bantal untuk kepalanya dan menutup matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi bersama dengan Naruto.

'_hontouni… arigato… daisuki yo… Kurama_'

* * *

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan saat kita bertemu dengannya?"

"_**Terserah kamu… tetapi menurutku lebih baik bunuh saja dia, kita bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya**_"

"Ide yang cemerlang!"

... Huh?

Sepertinya masa depan yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto masih terus berjalan dan Naruto mendapat 'pengelihatan tentang apa yang terjadi di sana, kalau terus di biarkan saja ia bisa-bisa ia tenggelam ke dalam lautan kebencian! Untung saja ada Kurama yang menenangkannya, tetapi dengan bayaran seseorang mengetahui keberadaannya… atau munkin tidak?

Bagai manakan hasil dari latihan khusus yang di berikan oleh Kakashi? Apakah hasilnya akan sama dengan Sakura yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi? Bagai mana juga dengan Zabuza? Dan sepertinya kedua orang yang memiliki ingatan masa depan mulai bergerak juga… apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka bertemu dengan Naruto?

Jawabannya : _Stay tune! See you at the next chapter~_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

Huft… akhirnya selesai juga

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila Chapter ini rada aneh, enggak nyambung, dan Naruto jadi sangat OOC

Saya mencoba memenuhi janji dan akhirnya menulis chapter ini dalam keadaan sakit… nyuh…

Sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri Author notes ini lebih awal dan tidak ada penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di chapter ini… gomenne. Tetapi tenang saja, di 'Author Notes' selanjutnya akan aku jelaskan

Oh iya, requestnya terpenuhi~ chapter ini yang di perlihatkan secara terang-terangan pairnya adalah : Kurama X Naruto~

Seperti biasa saya akan meminta Review dan saya meminta agar tidak meng-flame saya

Jaa nee~ ciao ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : _Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

_Warning : __mengandung __GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_Tambahan _: Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"-nya, dan kebetulan saya kurang suka Sakura.

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

Selamat datang kembali ke fic ini~

Saya memutuskan untuk Up-Date kilat!

Chapter kali ini adalah Chapter terakhir yang akan saya post karena saya mau serius belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas dan juga saya memutuskan untuk hiatus lebih awal karena… ugh… minggu depan penuh dengan ulangan… kata gurunya sih buat nambah nilai…

Saya akan Hiatus sementara dan akan kembali lagi… entah kapan… intinya sampai ulangan selesai!

Baiklah, 'Author Notes' kali ini akan membahas keanehan di chapter sebelumnya :

_Di chapter sebelumnya Naruto terlihat aneh dan OOC, terutama di akhir-akhir cerita_

_Di Chapter sebelumnya pernah di beritahukan bahwa Naruto mendapat mimpi buruk bukan? Nah mimpi itu berisi tentang apa yang terjadi terhadap masa depan yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto_

_Masa depan di mana Obito berhasil mendapatkan Naruto dan Bee, Juubi berhasil 100% di buat dan peperangan di menangkan oleh Obito_

_Akibat dari dia mendapat pengelihatan tersebut Naruto melihat teman-temannya menderita, jadi… sudah tahu mengapa Naruto menjadi emo seperti itu? Jadi penuh kebencian dan jadi mirip Dark!Naruto?_

_Bila masih tidak mengerti : silakan membaca ulang fic ini yang chapter 1 dengan teliti dan anda akan menemukan __Penyebab Utama __mengapa masa depan yang di mimpi Naruto bisa menjadi seperti itu_

**Kesalahan dalam penulisan nama 'Tazuna' dengan 'Tazuma' adalah kesalahan Author, saya sebagai Author ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan tersebut**

**Dalam Chapter ini akan banyak sekali hal yang tidak ada di manga/anime karena di butuhkan untuk kelanjutan jalan cerita fic ini, saya sudah menulis di warning bahwa fic ini adalah _Semi-AU _yang berarti ada banyak penambahan sana-sini yang saya buat**

Saya juga mau berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang mereview chapter sebelumnya dan memaklumi kesalahan yang saya buat karena saya lagi sakit (Dan terimakasih banyak juga yang sudah mendoakan saya cepat sembuh)

Sekian dan terimakasih, sekarang kita kembali lagi ke cerita~

* * *

"**Naruto… bangun**" Kurama yang sedang dalam bentuk bunshin Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

"Hm… ada apa Kurama? Ini masih tengah malam" Naruto mengerang pelan dan enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"**Kita kedatangan tamu… bangun sekarang atau akan ada gore sebentar lagi**" Naruto tersentak kaget dan bangun dengan buru-buru.

"Apa? Nyawa—" Naruto menatap tidak percaya Kurama, ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan langsung berlari untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"**Cih…**" Kurama menggumamkan sesuatu dan mengikuti Naruto untuk bertemu dengan 'sang tamu' yang tidak di undang.

"Jangan menggerutu Kurama, kita harus bertindak cepat" setelah mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya, Naruto menarik (menyeret) Kurama keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Dia ada di mana?"

"**Di ruang tengah, kalau kita berhati-hati kita bisa melakukannya**"

"Dia bersama dengan yang lainnya? Kita juga harus berhati-hati juga karena ada sang _copy ninja_, Hatake Kakashi... tetapi Kalau kita hati-hati kita pasti bisa—"

"**Terlambat, sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan…**"

"Huh? Yah.. tidak ada pilihan lain"

"**Yasudah lah, padalhal sekarang kesempatan bagus, kita bisa membuat seperti Zabuza yang melakukannya... t****etapi kalau dia masih menahan diri… dia pasti punya alasan di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu**"

"Itukan karena dia terlalu baik"

"**Dan lalu kamu? Sejak kapan kamu jadi seperti ini?**"

"Ide siapa yang mau melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"**Aku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan dirimu**"

"Dan aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu"

"**Kamu hanya berbohong**"

"Kamu memang benar-benar mengerti aku!"

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?_"

"**Mau menemuimu…**"

"_**Dasar**** pembohong**_"

"Hai, apa kabarmu?"

"_Baik… jadi… sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian berdua lakukan di sini?_"

* * *

"Huaah… aku masih mengantuk" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menguap lebar, ia mengucak matanya sedikit yang setengah tertutup.

"Kamu tidur malam, Dobe?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memandang aneh juga mata Naruto yang sedikit berwarna merah dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawahnya; menandakan bahwa Naruto tidak cukup tidur.

"Kamu pasti tidur malam" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan… walau ia sendiri tidak tahu dan merasa aneh dengan semalam… ia tidak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam…

'_Munkin aku hanya kelelahan? Atau munkin aku hanya bermimpi? Yang aku ingat hanya aku masuk ke kamar dan menyisir rambutku…_' Sakura tengah berfikir keras dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto secara diam-diam memandangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hehehe, aku hanya sangat bersemangat dengan latihan kali ini dan aku sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karenanya" Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan nyengir lebar.

"Walaupun kamu bersemangat tetapi bila kamu tidak tidur dengan cukup maka kamu tidak akan punya kekuatan penuh untuk mengikuti latihan" Kakashi menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi… latihan apa yang mau kita lakukan?" Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Kakashi dari kepala Naruto, perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"?" Kakashi menatap bingung Sasuke tapi akhirnya di hiraukan "Kita akan latihan memanjat pohon"

"Memanjat pohon? Latihan macam apa itu?" Sakura menatap bingung Kakashi.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut dan menengok ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya nyengir dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ini bukanlah memanjat pohon dengan normal, kalian akan memanjat pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan" Kakashi membentuk sebuah segel dan mulai berjalan ke atas pohon secara vertikal.

"Di-dia memanjat secara normal… seperti jalan biasa…" Sakura dan Sasuke menatap takjub ke arah Kakashi.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah belajar sedikit bersama Naruto tetapi yang ia pelajari hanyalah berlari sampai ke puncak pohon (dan yang pastinya ia menggunakan _speed_ dan tidak berhenti berlari) tetapi kali ini Kakashi berdiri (berhenti) dalam keadaan terbalik, ia tidak tahu kalau bisa begitu.

Naruto tersenyum nostalgia, Kurama mulai mengoceh lagi tentang 'masa lalu yang tidak usah di ingat-ingat'.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana caranya dengan latihan memanjat pohon bisa membuat kami lebih kuat?!" Sakura menatap aneh Kakashi dan terlihat seperti sedang marah.

"Umm… untuk latihan cakra ya Sensei?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, yang memberi pertanyaan langsung mendeath glare Naruto, yang di death glare cuek bebek.

"Tepat sekali!" Kakashi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto "Kalian akan latihan untuk memusatkan chakra kalian dan mengendalikannya dengan baik!"

"Untuk itu kalian akan mencobanya sendiri" Kakashi melempar tiga buah _kunai_ ke depan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto "Kalian akan mencoba dan aku akan menilai sebaik apa pengendalian chakra milik kalian"

"Gunakan _kunai_ tersebut untuk menandakan sampai mana kamu bisa memanjat" Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke mengambil _kunai_ yang di berikan oleh Kakashi dan bersiap-siap untuk mencoba.

"Baiklah!" Naruto mulai memusatkan chakranya ke kakinya dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura "Mulai"

Ketiganya berlari secara bersamaan.

Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan chakranya lagi menandakan batang pohon yang ia naiki dan duduk di rantai yang berada di sebelah tampat yang ia tandai.

"Hehehe, ini cukup mudah" ia menengok ke bawah untuk melihat kegagalan Naruto dan tidak menemukan siapapun di bawahnya.

"Huft… sulit juga…" Sasuke yang berada di ranting yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura mengehela nafasnya dan mengecek keberadaanya, ternyata ia sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

"Waah! Sasuke-kun hebat sekali!" Sakura mencoba berlagak imut dan terkesan dengan Sasuke, tetapi akhirnya tidak di hiraukan.

"Sepertinya pengendalian chakra kalian sudah bagus dan Naruto…" Kakashi menengok ke arah pohon yang di naiki oleh Naruto dan tidak mendapati keberadaannya

"Sensei, aku ada di sini" Kakashi menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya; berdiri dalam keadaan terbalik.

"He-hei! Kamu seharusnya memanjat pohonnya bukan malah berdiri di situ!" Sakura menunjuk dengan kasar dan kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sudah sampai atas kok!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah puncak pohon, Sasuke yang sudah hampir mencapai pundak pohon dan Kakashi yang memiliki pengelihatan yang tajam bisa melihat ada bekas goresan sana.

"… Sepertinya pengendalian chakramu sudah bagus" Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto '_Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan menjadi ninja yang kuat… dan semenjak tragedi penculikan itu... Naruto telah berubah menjadi semakin baik... sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan oleh penculik tersebut? Kenapa ia mengubah Naruto menjadi seperti ini? apa tujuan utamanya?_'

"Heh, lihat saja Dobe aku akan dengan mudah mengalahkanmu" Sasuke melanjutkan larinya dan berhasil menggores bagian paling atas pohon dan melompat ke bawah, ia menyeringai melihat hasilnya lalu ke arah Naruto.

"Hahaha, boleh juga Teme" Naruto melompat ke depan Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Inari sedang menonton dari kejauhan.

'_Kak Naruto…_' ia membalik tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat oleh ayahnya, ia mencoba menahan tangisnya dan lalu ia teringat oleh kata-kata Naruto.

Inari menghapus air mata yang mencoba keluar dari matanya dan berlari ke arah rumahnya.

* * *

"Hum hum hum~" Naruto mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil duduk di bagian jembatan yang belum selesai, ia bergumam pelan di depan tetapi di dalam ia sedang mengobrol dengan Kurama.

'_**Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, itu artinya latihan yang kita lakukan berjalan dengan baik**_' Kurama merengangkan tubuhnya dan lalu menguap '_**Tetapi akhirnya aku jadi kurang tidur**_'

'_Kamu bisa tidur di saat aku latihan tadikan?_' Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Kurama.

'_**Semenjak segelnya di buka aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang bila kamu juga tidak beristirahat, aku juga takut kalau aku tidak menjaga chakraku nanti bisa-bisa tercampur dengan milikmu**_' Naruto tersenyum dan lalu tertawa mendengan complain dari Kurama '_**Apa yang lucu huh?**_'

'_Tidak, sepertinya yang harus beradaptasi dan berlatih bukan hanya diriku, kamu juga harus belajar mengendalikan chakramu, kamu bisa meminta bantuan—_' '_**Aku tidak akan sudi, lupakan apa yang mau kamu sebutkan tadi**_'

'_Oh ayolah, kenapa kamu selalu seperti ini kalau mau—' '__**Sudah aku bilang, lupakan saja!**_' Kurama menghentak-hentakkan ekornya dan menatap kesal Naruto yang hanya tertawa dan menepuk kakinya.

"Apakah kamu tidak bosan menunggu di sini sendirian? Di mana ninja berambut pink dan hitam yang bersamamu?" Tazuna yang sedang berkerja berhenti dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Eh? Ah?" Naruto menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum "Tidak kok, aku tidak kesepian dan aku senang melihat kakek berkerja, kakek sangat menekuni pekerjaan kakek dalam membuat jembatan ini ya"

"Hahaha, itu karena jembatan ini akan menentukan masa depan desa" Tazuna tertawa dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya, seorang pekerja lainnya mendatanginya dan berbicara dengannya, Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan kembali mengobrol dengan Kurama.

'_**Sepertinya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membunuh wanita keparat tersebut… menyiksanya sepertinya terlihat lebih menyenangkan**_' Naruto mengehla nafas pasrah mendengarnya '_**Hey! Jangan terlihat seperti itu Kit! Dasar naïve**_'

'_Terserah apa katamu deh Kurama, jangan bikin masalah saja, bisa-bisa kita yang nanti repot sendiri_' Naruto menepuk kaki kurama dan merentangkan tubuhnya '_Sebenarnya aku juga kelelahan_'

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi sekarang, sudah sore dan aku harus belanja" Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Tazuna.

* * *

"Yang tadi itu mengejutkan sekali" Tazuna dan Naruto yang baru selesai belanja sedang mengobrol soal kejadian yang tadi; Naruto menendang seorang lelaki yang ia kira mau melakukan _sekuhara_ kepadanya.

"A-ahahaha" Narute nyengir dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

'_Kurama—_' '_**Yang tadi itu hanya reflex**_' Ternyata Naruto di kendalikan oleh Kurama untuk menyerang lelaki tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan bagian jaketnya di tarik oleh seseorang dan ia langsung berusaha menahan Kurama yang mau melakuakn hal yang sama terhadap orang yang tadi.

Saat ia membalik badannya ia mendapati seorang gadis kecil menadahkan tangannya ke padanya; seperti ingin meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ah…" Naruto langsung merogoh tas ninja miliknya dan mengeluarkan bekal miliknya lalu memberikannya kepada gadis kecil tersebut.

"A-aah! Terimakasih banyak!" gadis kecil tersebut terlihat bahagia dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Tazuna.

"Desa ini menjadi seperti ini... semenja kedatangan Gatou..." Tazuna mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini dan Naruto mendengarkannya dengan serius.

* * *

"…" Naruto terdiam dan tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan miliknya.

"Ada apa Dobe? Kenapa kamu tidak mau makan?" Sasuke yang sedang memakan makanannya terdiam dan menatap bingung Naruto.

"Aku… tidak lapar… bolehkah aku menyimpan sementara makanan milikku? Aku… mau pergi keluar sebentar" Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan mendorong piring yang ada di depannya.

"Kamu butuh stamina Naruto, lebih baik kamu memakannya" Kakashi menatap khawatir Naruto, setelah kembali dari belanja bersama Tazuna, Naruto menjadi murung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan makan nanti" Tsunami mengangguk dan mulai membungkus porsi makanan milik Naruto setelah itu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih banyak" Naruto menerima makanan miliknya yang sudah di bungkus dan berjalan keluar.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" Tazuna menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan sedikit…" Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dan menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kakashi menatap bingung dan penuh curiga ke arah Tazuna, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Munkin karena tadi…" Tazuna mulai bercerita tentang apa yang tadi Naruto lakuakan dan menurutnya membuat dirinya _down_ dan di sambung cerita tentang ayahnya Inari dan desa ini.

* * *

"Bee~" naruto berlari dengan semangat sambil membawa bekalnya, ia tersenyum lebar sambil berlari dan melambai ke arah Bee.

"Yo! Naruto!" Bee menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, di depannya ada banyak sekali makanan yang terlihat lezat.

"_**Kamu terlambat**_" _Bunshin_ milik Killer Bee yang di rasuki oleh Gyuki sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"**Cih, kami harus membuat alasan, bodoh**" Kurama yang sedang dalam bentuk manusianya (_bunshin _milik Naruto yang beda sendiri) mendecak kesal dan duduk di tempat yang jauh dari Gyuki.

"Hahaha, aku sampai harus berbohong dan akting" Naruto tersenyum dan duduk di seberang Bee.

"Kamu sudah bertemu dengan mereka?" Bee mulai memakan makanan di depannya yang di susul oleh Gyuki.

"Semalam aku bertemu kok, aku sampai kaget mereka datang di tengah malam" Naruto mengeluarkan bekalnya dan meletakkannya di depannya.

"**Mereka datang dengan niat membunuh… tetapi akhirnya di gagalkan**" Kurama mengambil sedikit makanan yang ada di depannya dan mulai memakannya.

"_**Heh, kalau saja kalian berdua tidak menghentikannya aku yakin akan ada keributan nanti**_" Gyuki menyeringai dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih senang sekali melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekejaman?" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Gyuki dan Kurama.

"**Aku tidak senang di samakan dengannya, tetapi kalau soal itu memang sudah dari sananya kami menyukainya**" Kurama memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan menambah porsi makanannya.

"Saat Gyuki menyerang desaku juga seperti itu _oh yeah!_" Bee kembali dengan kebiasaanya, berbicara dengan campuran nada _rap_ dan _enka._

"Hahaha, aku benar-benar kangen dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka bernyanyi Bee-occhan" Naruto tertawa dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di depannya

"Ini bukan bernyanyi! ini namanya _rap enka_" Naruto tertawa mendengar omongan Bee sambil melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

"Huaaah!" Sakura menguap lebar dan terlihat baru saja bangun tidur.

"Naruto belum kembali juga semenjak kemarin…" Tazuna terlihat khawatir dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ia meninggalkan pesan, katanya ia mau sendirian dulu" Kakashi menjelaskan dan ikut menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

'_Dobe… munkin ia merasakan rasanya kehilangan orang tua… dalam keadaan yang lebih muda dari pada diriku…' _Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela dan memandang keluar '_Itachi… kakak… huh…?_'

* * *

"_**Harus berapa kali aku bilang huh kepadamu? Gunakan sedikit tenagamu dan lalu fokuskan chakramu ke dalam tubuhmu! Nanti kamu akan terbiasa!**_" Gyuki memberikan death glare mautnya kepada Kurama.

"**Kamu menjelaskannya tidak jelas tau!**_**" **_Kurama tidak mau kalah dan ikut mendeath glare Gyuki.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka benar-benar saling membenci satu sama lain… Son gokong terlihat akrab dengan yang lainnya seingatku… Matatabi juga…" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah kedua _biiju_ yang sedang berantem.

"Hum hum hum…" Bee sepertinya lebih terfokus dengan pekerjaan biasanya; menuis dan membuat _rap_ _enka_ terbarunya.

"Occhan… jangan memberikan aku kacang" Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Bee yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku sedang serius _Bakayarou~ konoyarou~_" Bee mengigit ujung pensilnya dan terlihat sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Huuh, Occhan tidak seru…" Naruto mengehla nafas pasrah dan kembali menonton argument antara Kurama dan Gyuki yang tidak kunjung selesai.

* * *

"**SUDAH AKU BILANG! KAMU MENJELASKANNYA TIDAK JELAS!**" sudah dua jam berlalu dan argument antara Kurama dan Gyuki tidak kunjung ada titik terangnya.

"_**BILANG SAJA KAMU TIDAK MENGERTI! APA SULITNYA HAH MENGAKUINYA?!**_" Gyuki makin ngotot dan menunjuk dengan kasar Kurama.

"**OI KIT! KAMU JUGA TIDAK MENGER—**" Kurama menengok ke arah tempat yang yang seharusnya di tempati oleh Naruto tadi… dan menemukan Naruto sudah ra'ib dari tempatnya.

"_**Oi Bee**_—" dan begitu juga dengan Killer Bee.

"**Mereka berdua pergi…**"

* * *

"Kupingku sakit mendengar mereka berdua teriak-teriak…"

"_Biarkan mereka berdua saja dulu_"

"Semoga saja mereka berdua tidak membuat keributan… bisa-bisa kita ketahuan…"

"**Kalau begitu kenapa kalian meninggalkan mereka berduaan?**"

"_**Kalau kalian menunggui mereka pasti tidak akan akan terjadi keributan**_"

Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehan mereka… tunggu… apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"_Ternyata kalian di sini huh? Bakayarou~ konoyarou~_"

"_**Kami hanya mau mengecek saja…**_"

"**Tenang, kami sangat hati-hati kok**"

"Huuh… yasudah lah, asalkan jangan ketahuan saja…"

* * *

Zabuza menggenggam dengan kuat sebuah aple dan akhirnya menghancurkannya dengan tangan kosong

"Kamu hampir sembuh total" Haku berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan persiapan lengkap

"Baiklah, sekrang kita harus pergi secepatnya, Haku" Zabuza membuang sisa-sisa aple yang sudah hancur di tangannya ke tanah

"Ya…"

Naruto telah berhasil mengendalikan dengan baik chakra milik Kurama dan Kurama juga tengah mempelajari bagai mana cara mengendalikan chakra miliknya dengan baik... tetapi dengan konsekuensi di curigai oleh Kakashi... dan sedikit-demi sedikit Sasuke, apakah rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar?

Bee juga sudah bertemu dengan Naruto dan Gyuki akan mengajarkan pengendalian chakra kepada Kurama, apakah akan berjalan lancar ketika keduanya saling tidak suka? Zabuza yang sudah sembuh juga mau memulai penyerangan... apakah pertarungannya akan erakhir sama dengan yang dulu? Apakah Naruto akan menggunakan chakra milik Kurama? dan siapakah kedua orang lain yang masih memiliki ingatan masa depan selain Bee dan Gyuki? Apa sebenarnya tujuan dari mereka berdua mendatangi Naurto?

_Jawabannya :_ _Thanks for reading, see you next time at the next chapter~_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

*insert troll face here* kufufu, akhirnya jadi _cliffhanger_

yup yup, yang memiliki ingatan masa lalu adalah Bee dan Gyuki~ *tebar-tebar konfeti* dan dua orang misterius~ makannya aku bilang cuma 5% yang benar~

Alasan mengapa mereka berdua masih memiliki ingatan masa depan? Silakan menunggu chapter selanjutnya~

Sekarang saya mau hiatus dulu… *Ngelirik tumpukan buku latihan yang baru saja di beli*

Sekian dan terimakasih~ dan di mohon jangan salah sangka : Saya tidak akan mengabaikan atau men-discontinue fic ini, saya hanya ingin hiatus sementara

Bagi yang mau bilang "Up-Date kilat dong" saya akan menjawab : "Ught… maaf… sekolah yang pertama dan utama, setelahnya baru deh saya puas-puasin melakukan hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh _Otaku_ dan _Gamer_"

Dan saya juga harus menyelesaikan translate untuk fic berbahasa inggris milik saya dan mengpostnya… sudah lama sekali aku tidak meng-UpDatennya…

Kay! Sekarang saya mau minta review dan saya mohon jangan flame okay? ((P.s : saya sedikit sedih melihat review fic ini semakin lama semakin sedikit… nyuu… tidak apa-apa deh, munkin ini juga salahku yang membuat ceritanya kurang menarik *duduk di pojokan sambil baca buku Geografi*))

Jaa nee~ ciao ciao~


	8. Author Notes (Polling)

**!Author Notes!**

Saya minta maaf bila anda mengira bahwa ini adalah Up-date dari fic ini tetapi sayangnya ini bukan

Saya di chapter ini ingin memberitahukan berberapa informasi nyaa~ yaitu :

**Aku membuka polling tentang gender Naruto dalam fic ini, poling di buka dari sekarang (07/06/13) sampai dengan saya selesai ulangan (21/06/13), saya mohon partisipasi dari reader karena ini akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita dari fic ini (poling di Facebook sudah di buka juga (Link ke facebookku ada di profileku), bila anda tidak memiliki account untuk mengikuti poling di ffn, cukup kirim Message saja)**

_Sementara aku akan hiatus dan BUKAN men-discontinue fic ini, saya tidak munkin melakukannya karena saya sudah memikirkan jalan ceritanya dengan baik (dengan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan hasil polling ini)_

Entah mengapa masih ada juga yang meminta aku untuk Up-Date kilat padalhal saya sudah bilang akan ulangan dulu, hahaha, munkin karena kebanyakan tidak membaca Author Notes bikinan saya kali ya? Hahaha sudah lah tidak usah di bahas dan kenapa saya jadi curhat begini?

_**WARNING : Untuk yang memilih melewati Review tidak akan saya hitung sebagai pilihan (alias enggak kena hitung dan tidak mempengaruhi pilihan yang ada di Poll dan FB**_

Sekian dan terimakasih, saya akan menunggu hasil polingnya dan saya mohon jangan mereview chapter ini sekarang karena nanti chapter ini akan saya hapus dan saya ganti menjadi chapter yang sebenarnya~

**Jaa ne~ ciao ciao~**


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer :__Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik__Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning :__mengandung__GenderBender_, Semi-AU, _Time Travel_, Mild Sakura Bashing, Miss Typoo, dll

_Tambahan_:Untuk penggemarnya Sakura saya minta maaf, soalnya saya enggak ada ide lain siapa yang bakal jadi "Semi-Antagonis"nya

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

Saya telah kembali lagi setelah menyelesaikan ulangan dan memutuskan untuk lebih cepat untuk mengUp-Date cerita milik saya~

Dengan ini polling akan saya tutup dan polling selanjutnya akan saya buka mengenai pairing untuk Naruto~

Untuk yang mencoba menebak siapa kedua orang yang belum di ketahui jawabannya adalah : Salah semua *Insert troll face here*

Dan untuk hasil polling ada di Author notes bagian bawah~!

Sekian dan terimakasih, lebih baik langsung saja ke cerita!

* * *

"Ck… Occhan cepat sekali!" Naruto memeriksa sekitarnya yang gelap gulita, dengan sangat teliti ia mencoba menemukan chakra milik Bee.

"Jangan lengah!" Bee tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Naruto dan bersiap menyerang Naruto dengan salah satu pedangnya.

"Sial" Naruto membalik tubuhnya menepis serangan Bee dengan kunainya.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa memblokirnya hanya dengan kunai itu" Bee menyeringai dan mengeluarkan 6 pedang lainnya dan mulai menyerang secara acak dan bergantian dengan pedangnya.

Naruto terlihat kewalahan menahan serangan dari Bee; selain karena serangannya sangat kuat tetapi juga serangan milik Bee tidak bisa ia baca sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja asap menutupi tubuh Naruto saat Bee berhasil menggores sedikit tubuh Naruto; ternyata itu hanyalah _kagebunshin._

"Kamu juga jangan lengah, Occhan!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Bee dan sudah siap untuk menyerang Bee.

"Rasengan!" Naruto berhasil mengenai punggung Bee dan sukses membuat Bee terpental ke depan dan akhirnya menabrak dinding gua.

"Yes! Berhasil!" Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dan menyeringai melihat tubuh Bee yang mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya tetapi jatuh lagi.

"Hehehe! Aku menang!" Naruto mencoba berjalan mendekat ke arah tubuh Bee dengan hati-hati—

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada chakra yang besar dari belakangnya, ia tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya sempat membalik tubuhnya.

Bee berlari dengan cepat dan sedang dalam mode ekor limanya dan berhasil menghantam tubuh Naruto.

"Lariat" Bee menyeringai dan membuat tubuh Naruto terpental dan menabrak dinding gua.

"Ooh, sepertinya kamu sudah bisa mengatur kecepatan berubahmu" Bee menatap takjub ke arah tubuh Naruto yang di selimuti oleh chakra milik Kurama dan ada tiga ekor muncul "Tetapi baru ekor 3, harus di tingkatkan lagi"

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa miris dan dengan susah payah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri "sepertinya tulang rusukku retak"

"Kalau kamu tidak melindungi tubuhmu tadi aku yakin tulangmu pasti patah" Bee tertawa dan nyengir melihat Naruto.

"**Lagi-lagi kamu menggunakan tentacle milikku lagi!**" Gyuki protes dan melihat tubuh Bee yang tadinya di serang menggunakan _rasengan _yang sudah berubah menjadi potongan tentacle milik Gyuki.

"Hahaha, tenang saja! Nanti juga tumbuh lagi" Bee tertawa dan menepuk moncong Gyuki.

"_**Tenang saja, chakraku akan mengobatinya dengan cepat Kit**_" Kuruma mengerang pelan "_**Harusnya kamu lebih hati-hati!"**_

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak fokus! Dan juga tentacle yang di gunakan menjadi _kawamiri _milik Occhan memiliki chakra juga; jadinya agak sulit untuk membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu" Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan mulai membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Latihan kali ini sudah cukup sampai sini dulu, sekarang sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahat" Chakra milik Gyuki akhirnya menghilang dan Bee tersenyum "Kamu berkembang dengan pesat"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari Bee dan chakra milik Kurama menghilang "Hehehe, terimakasih"

"Sekarang aku akan pergi dulu, aku sangat membutuhkan liburan" Bee merentangkan tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas "Setelah misi ini selesai, kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti"

"Oke!" Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat dan berjalan mendekati Bee.

Bee memasukkan jari ke dalam mulutnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit tinta dan menulis sesuatu di atas kertas tadi lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Arigato Occhan dan selamat jalan~" Naruto melambai ke arah Bee yang melambai balik dan berjalan keluar gua

'_**Sekarang lebih baik kita secepatnya kembali ke rumah Tazuna agar tidak di curigai**_' Naruto mengangguk setuju dan berlari keluar dari gua ke arah rumah milik Tazuna.

* * *

Naruto duduk di ruangan tengah bersama dengan anggota team 7 yang lainnya dan juga keluarga milik Tazuna.

"Kamu kemana saja Naruto?" Sasuke menatap penuh khawatir dan bingung ke arah Naruto, sudah 3 hari Naruto tidak pulang dan sekarang Naruto sudah pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka di tubuhnya dan bajunya masih utuh… hanya saja ia kelihatan sangat kelelahan.

"Hum? Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala dan latihan" Naruto tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya sedikit pucat dan sangat kelelahan.

Inari terus saja memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan akhirnya ia berlari keluar.

"Tu-tunggu Inari! Kamu mau ke mana?" Tazuna mencoba meraih cucunya tetapi akhirnya tidak berhasil karena Inari sudah kabur duluan.

"… tidak apa-apa…" kakashi bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah tempat Inari tadi pergi "Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengannya"

'_**Kamu akan pingsan dalam hitungan—**_' Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara Kurama di dalam pikirannya.

'_**3**_' Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk menyerang Naruto, matanya mulai tidak bisa terbuka sepenuhnya.

'_**2**_' Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja mati rasa, tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

'_**1**_' Naruto mati-matian untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap tegak agar tidak terjatuh dan membentur lantai.

'_**Selamat tidur Kit, mimpi indah**_' Dan Naruto akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh tertidur; di dalam Kurama sudah membulat dengan Naruto di tengah dan salah satu ekornya ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti Naruto.

"_Oyasuminasai… Ku…_" Naruto langsung terjatuh dan sekarang dalam posisi tiduran di pangkuan orang yang ada di sebelahnya: Sasuke.

"Eh? Dobe? H-hei!" Sasuke langsung panik dan mencoba mengecek keadaan Naruto, saat ia mengetahui kalau Naruto hanya tertidur ia menghela nafas lega.

"Sepertinya ia kelelahan, bisakah kamu mengangkat dan membantunya ke tempat tidurnya? Kasihan… pasti ia sangat kelelahan…" Tazuna melihat dengan kasihan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura sedang menatap horror Naruto dan memaki-maki Naruto di dalam hati.

"Eh?" Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah tetapi akhirnya ia menggendong Naruto _princess_ _style_ dan membawanya ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan oleh Tazuna.

* * *

"_**Sepertinya hari-hari kita terasa lebih bebas**_" Bee sedang ada di dalam dan berbicara dengan Gyuki, seperti biasa ia duduk di atas kepala Gyuki.

"Itu karena kita bebas dari pekerjaan, _yeah_~!" Bee sedang berada di motel terdekat dan sedang duduk di jendela dan memandang pemandangan di luar motel.

"_**Aku mau bertanya… kenapa Kurama mengubah Naruto menjadi perempuan?**_" Gyuki ternyata belum mengetahui alasan mengapa Kurama mengubah Naruto.

"Kamu tahu ninja berambut pink yang ada di team Naruto? _Medic_ ninja yang menjadi murid Tsunade" Sepertinya Bee sudah mengetahui alasannya dan mecoba menjelaskannya kepada Gyuki.

"_**Oh aku ingat, siapa itu namanya? Sakura ya?**_" Gyuki mengangguk.

"Dia adalah orang yang membunuh Naruto saat masih di masa depan milik kita dan dia adalah cinta pertama Naruto… sisanya kamu mengerti sendirikan?" Bee merasakan Gyuki bergerak sedikit saat ia menyebutkan alasannya.

"_**Dasar wanita pengkhianat**_" Bee menghela nafas lelah, ia tahu bahwa nantinya akan jadi begini kalau ia menceritakannya ke Gyuki.

"Yah… begitulah, tetapi Naruto tidak membunuhnya dan selalu menahan dirinya… sepertinya ia mempunyai kemunkinan akan tenggelam dalam lautan kebencian… ia pasti menerima 'mimpi' yang sama" Bee membetulkan posisinya dan menatap ke bawah (ke arah Gyuki) dengan exspresi serius.

"_**Sepertinya aku belum memberitahukan dirimu sesuatu yang penting… kamu juga memiliki kemunkinan untuk tenggelam ke dalam lautan kebencian**_" Bee menaikkan sebelah alsinya dan menatap aneh Gyuki "_**Di saat kami (Biiju) di segel di dalam tubuh kalian kami akan langsung menjadi salah satu bagian dari kalian**_"

"_**Kebencian kami akan terus kami bawa… sampai detik ini aku masih membenci desamu dan kakakmu yang menyegelku ke dalam tubuhmu… dan kamu—**_" Gyuki menunjuk Bee dengan tangannya "_**Selain menjadi penahan tubuh dan kekuatan kami, kamu juga akan menjadi penahan kebencian kami… apakah kamu mengerti apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu?**_"

"Heh… kebencian… ah!" Bee mengeluarkan buku dan pensilnya dan mulai menulis kata-kata ciptaan barunya untuk di jadikan _rap enka_, Gyuki menghela nafasnya… sepertinya kemunkinan Bee tenggelam ke dalam lautan kebencian jauh lebih kecil dari pada Naruto.

"_**Sikapmu yang seperti ini adalah senjata ampuh untuk mengalahkan kebencian… kamu bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri… ku akui, aku sangat takjub dengan sikapmu Bee**_" Bee menyeringai mendengar pujian dari Gyuki.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi jinchuriki yang paling kuat dan membuat pekerjaan kakakku menjadi lebih ringan" Bee menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya kembali bersamaan dengan pensilnya.

* * *

"_**Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil dari Kurama dan Naruto, apakah ia akan tenggelam ke dalam lautan kebencian? Atau tidak? Ini akan menarik**_"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti…"

"**Kamu akan mengerti nanti…**"

"Baiklah kalau kamu bilang begitu… tetapi apakah menurutmu Naruto akan selamat dari lautan kebencian?"

"… **Ia akan tenggelam dan di saat hanya tangannya yang tersisa… kita akan mengetahui apakah ia akan selamat atau tidak**"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti… bagai mana bisa kamu membuat kata-kata penuh makna seperti itu"

"**Kamu itu mengejekku ya?**"

* * *

"Haah… lain kali jangan terlalu kelelahan Dobe…" Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas futon; walau ia tahu ia tidak akan menerima respon dari Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas, ia melepaskan ikatan rambut Naruto yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua.

Ia membetulkan posisi kepala dan merapikan rambut Naruto, ia terus saja memandang wajah Naruto yang tenang saat sedang tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto dan mencium kening Naruto "Selamat tidur… Dobe"

Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan mematikan lampunya saat ia sudah membuka pintu keluar ia mendengar Naruto bergumam "Selamat tidur… Teme"

Sasuke langsung keluar kamar Naruto dan menutup pintunya, ia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut sambil menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat '_Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?!_'

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**!Author Notes!**

Hello hello! Bertemu lagi dengan saya~!

Di mohon jangan membunuh saya karena Chapter ini pendek; alasannya karena aku baru saja selesai ulangan dan butuh merevisi ulang fic ini~!

Saya mau nanya : bagai mana komentar anda dengan 'Battle Scene' yang saya buat? Gaje kah? Enggak seru ya… aku memang paling enggak bisa bikin 'Battle Scene'

Hasi Polling sudah ada! Dan hasilnya adalah :

Perempuan : IIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII II

Laki-laki : IIIII IIIII IIIII IIIII

Netral : IIII

Surprise : II

Jadi pemenang adalah : Naruto akan tetap menjadi perempuan!

Karena hasil pollingnya sudah keluar maka saya sudah bisa dengan tenang menyusun alur dan jalan cerita ini. Keputusannya Naruto akan permanent menjadi perempuan. Ini bukanlah keinginan saya dan memang sudah menjadi pilihan para reviewer

Bagi yang memilih untuk menjadikan Naruto menjadi laki-laki saya mohon maaf tetapi anda kalah suara ((tetapi saya ada rencana untuk membuat fic NaruHina nanti))

Dan saya ucapkan selamat kepada **LadySaphireBlue **karena telah menjadi reviewer ke 200 fic ini~ seperti biasa : Pair apakah yang anda mau request? Nanti saya buatkan 'sweet scene'nya~ khusus! Sama seperti KyuuNaru di chapter yang lalu!

Seperti bias asaya akan menunggu review beserta komentar dari reader sekalian!

Jaa nee~ ciao ciao


End file.
